Just Married
by Nautica7mk
Summary: It was the happiest day of their lives... now if they could just remember it.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Just Married** Author**: Nadia Mack **Rated**: K+ **Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing **Summary**: Lois and Clark got married and neither knows how they got there. **Author's Notes**: I got bored so I started something new. My draft for Metamorphosis is in the office, hence why there are no updates for that. I dare not redo it, I'm much too lazy to even try to attempt it. Thanks Marcy for the tag line.

**Prologue: A Night Shouldn't Forget**

Standing right outside the lavish hotel room, he stood before her with a roguish lop-sided grin. He looked irresistible in his black tux. She had to do a double take when she saw just how handsome he was.

"You really do fit that suit very well"

He shrugged. "They're rented"

"You could've bought them and kept the price tag hidden"

"You should've came with me when I picked it out"

"We would never have made it out the dressing room"

"Now that you've mentioned it, you should've definitely came with me," he winked, pulling a bouquet of white lilies from behind his back. "I tried to get red roses, but hotel management was threatening to charge me for thievery if I touched their garden."

* * *

As he pulled her body against his and breathed in deeply the soft fragrance of her hair, he felt all the years of intense alienation dissolving inside of him. He kissed her deeply, feeling her body rise against his. The white lilies he brought for her fell from his hands to their feet, and barriers both had never known they'd built were suddenly melting away.

The feeling of loneliness was gone.

He felt her inching him toward the bed now, her whisper soft in his ear. "How long has it been since your last time?" she lightly teased.

"About a year ago," he said, kissing her again. "I'm sorry if I'm not very good"

She maneuvered him onto his back on the soft Serta mattress, easing her slender body down on top of his.

"But you're making it really easy to learn fast," he said, breathless as he savored her touch through the white satin dress. "God, you feel amazing"

"Right back at you," she whispered, unbuttoning his pants. "Why do I get the feeling we're gonna regret this in the morning"

He sighed. "But not tonight." He didn't feel like himself, not entirely, but he didn't care.

They both didn't.

She shed her dress, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. "Don't I know it"

* * *

Many hours later and a feeling of satisfaction embodying his morning rise, he moved to find himself accompanied by another person's warm embrace. His eyes snap open at the implication.

_Oh my God._

He looked around to what looks like a hotel room with unfamiliarity. He looked down on himself and saw that he was completely naked. Trying not to stare, he glanced over to his companion and realized who she was immediately.

"Lois?"

After hearing the sound of her name, Lois groggily opened her eyes. Sunlight pierced through the blinds hitting her straight in the eye. She held out a hand to prevent any further blindness to her morning when the man's voice startled her senses wide-awake.

"Clark?"

They stared each other in their uncomfortable positions for a moment until sharing a, "What the hell?" in simultaneous bafflement.

She tugged on the bed sheets as Clark jumped out of bed with two pillows, one covering each important body part.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" she asked, aghast.

"What am I doing here?" he repeated her question himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, I was sleeping"

"Naked?" he questioned alarmingly.

With the morning confusion, she finally registered her lack of clothing and tugged on her bed sheets around her even tighter.

"Oh"

It was at this point that neither of them knew what to say. Everything was a blur. Lois didn't know what had happened the previous night and apparently, it went the same with Clark. Their memories, completely blank. It freaked them both out because now they woke up in a hotel room, naked and worst of all, they woke up in a hotel room naked together.

_How absurd and wrong is that?_

"There's got to be an explanation for this," he recommended as a means to rationalize the situation, but unfortunately, it fell flat.

"Yeah, and while you do that, I'm gonna go change." With the speed of a professional Olympic hurdler, she got out of bed with the bed sheets still tightly wrapped around her, wandering around the room picking up all her loose clothing. This morning wasn't getting any better and the outcome is becoming even bleaker.

Clark stayed put waiting for her to close the door of the bathroom before looking all over the place for his own clothes.

He sighed, confused until the doorbell rang.

Instead of opening it, he talked through it. "Yes!"

"Um… good morning, Mr. Kent. We've got your breakfast ready," the person behind it announced.

With curiosity, he opened the door and a man pushed a cart in with the morning's food arrangement and a vase full of fresh lilies. Clark continued to look on confused.

"Uh… thank you"

"Will you and the Mrs. need anything else?"

It was too obvious a slip for Clark not to notice.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you and your wife be needing anything else?"

Clark raised his eyebrows, stunned to silence. After a beat, he could only shake his head. To the hotel staff, that was a signal for them to leave. And leave they did. Once he was alone, he closed his eyes and prayed it wasn't true.

"Umm… Lois!"

"What?" she said, coming out fully dressed. She saw Clark's shocked expression. "What's wrong?"

He turned to her direction and held out his left hand, the gold band on his ring finger shining. Lois is speechless. He couldn't mean what he could possibly mean. So once she looked down into her own hand, all hope that the last 12 hours were some gigantic mistake came fading away.

It just got ten times worse.

They were married.

**To be continued**…


	2. Morning After

**Chapter 1: Morning After**

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Clark ate his breakfast salad alone in silence while Lois sat by the window ignoring him. Every bite reverberated through the hotel room with a loud sound. They were both afraid to continue looking around in fear of finding out more of what happened the previous night.

Crunch.

"Will you stop it?"

Clark dropped his fork in his salad, startled by her outburst. "Sorry," he said, apologetic. They've had uncomfortable silences before but this was down right excruciating.

"Ugh!" she bellowed.

Lois stood and paced back and forth in front of him. He can tell she was having a hard time justifying and rationalizing what's happened, and frankly, so was he. They really can't remember the last 12 hours and it's scaring them both.

He stood. "Maybe I should call my parents," he reached for the phone but Lois pulled him back.

"No!"

It's the first time since he awoke with his arms around her that he's touched her. He felt a current pass through them and he was quite sure she felt it too. She quickly yanked her hand back.

He didn't know what that meant.

"Let's figure out what happened first before we start jumping to conclusions," she said, attempting to sound in control. He knew otherwise.

"We're married, Lois," he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "According to what? A couple of rings that could've come out a crackerjack box. Come on, Clark. I need more proof than this"

Unbeknownst to her, he already knew that the rings were real. The gold band around his finger couldn't be more golder if he had mined it himself.

She finally starts to peruse the hotel room in hopes to alleviate her concerns. Breathing deeply in, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling paper brush his hand. He curiously removed the content out and looked at it.

His eyes go even wider, falling back down on his seat.

He sighed. "I think we really are"

At the same time, Lois caught a familiar item in a trash bin and she immediately felt the need to faint.

"Yeah, I think so too," she agreed softly, disbelief washing all over her face.

He held out his findings to her while she does the same.

"It's a receipt, for a wedding license," he said, hoarsely but as calmly as possible. He didn't want to give off the impression he couldn't handle the problem.

She held her findings in front of her without the same amount of dignity.

"Last night wasn't innocent," she said, slowly bringing up an empty condom wrapper in between them.

They stared at one another with uncertainty. 

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

"I thought if I ignored it, I could just be imagining it." Lois stared at the receipt she took from Clark's hand and looked at it intently. 

"Are you – are you sure we did?"

"I know my body, Clark," she sighed deeply. "We…" she didn't know if she could verbally say it out loud, and he wasn't helping at all. "We…"

"I know, Lois," he tried to comfort her, but it didn't help.

"We…"

"Yeah"

"We had sex!" she said in disbelief, rising from her chair aggravated, disappointed with herself, and most of all, confused.

"Look, we'll figure it out." He held her shoulders firmly with his hands in hopes to assure her that she wasn't alone, but she stepped back away from him. Somehow, remnants of the previous night were creeping its way to the surface and he didn't know what to make of it.

"This is too much." She paused. "Do you think this receipt has a 30 day return policy?"

He glared at her.

"I highly doubt that Lois"

She sighed in response to that. He really wasn't helping at all.

"This can't be happening"

"I know, but it's happened to me before – "

The admission caught her attention.

"It what?"

He looked away guiltily. "Senior year. Alicia Baker"

"Oh yeah," it dawned on her. She had totally forgotten all about the crazy teleporting ex-girlfriend of his. Come to think of it…

"What exactly happened between you two – I mean – when you two got married?" she didn't want to sound insensitive at a time where cooperation on both parties are essential to getting past this ludicrous day.

"She had a certain amount of control on me," he explained vaguely.

"And that would be – "

He sighed, uncomfortable revealing this to her. "There's this meteor rock, and it's red. It makes people who come in contact with it lose their inhibition – like they could do things without consequence"

"And you think maybe we were both exposed to it?"

"It's the only plausible explanation I could think of. We wouldn't have done it otherwise"

She shrugged, unconvinced. "Well look around you. I don't see any red meteor rocks. Or red of any kind on me. Even our champagne isn't red wine"

Their thread of hope was becoming thinner by the second.

"Maybe we were just drugged," he recommended.

She shook her head. "And how do you explain the four star hotel, the accommodations, the perfect view of Metropolis out our window and – "

"Lois," he cut her off.

"What?" she asked, exasperated.

"That's not Metropolis"

She walked back to the window looking at what she thought was Metropolis.

_Oh my God._

"I think we're in Italy"

**To be continued…**


	3. Collateral Confusion

**Chapter 2: Collateral Confusion**

_Italy_. For the first time since waking up to this mess, she forgot about Clark. She forgot about the mysterious marriage and even the fact that she slept with a moody farm boy from Kansas. Right now, all she could think of was…

"I can't pay for any of this"

Clark was amazed. How could she think of their financial situation when there were a lot more stressing matters at hand?

Before he could get a word in edgewise, she looks around for her purse. "Have you seen any of my stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if memory serves me right, it's been exactly thirteen hours and an odd number of minutes since we left Metropolis – or so I assume – " something suddenly struck her. "How did we get here if the last place we were was Metropolis? It takes just as many hours to cross continents if we checked in last night?"

He couldn't answer that. For the life of him, he didn't know how to, especially when he himself didn't remember.

"Maybe we should get the facts together before we start hypothesizing"

"I can't believe we're in Italy"

"There's a lot of things we can't believe right now"

"What do we do now?"

"Talk to the desk clerk maybe. We could make the excuse that we were incredibly drunk last night – "

"No way," she scoffed.

"Why?"

"Because we weren't drunk last night, believe me, I have a very strong immunity to alcohol. Better than my father even"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised"

"Look, let's just ask what happened. I have too much of a headache and too little strength to play detective"

Clark sighed. They've only been married a few hours and already she's bossing him around.

* * *

"Can you believe him?" she voiced out forcefully. "Calling us happy newlyweds. What are the people here on?"

They went to the lobby to get some answers. It turned out that the room was a present for them by the owner of the establishment after Clark had apparently helped him out of a jam when a thug attempted to steal his car.

"Maybe we did look like the happy couple"

"And aliens live on Mars," she quipped, stubbornly.

Clark rolled his eyes. He could show her but he kept himself at bay. He didn't want to make things even more complicated than it already was. How can he be so stupid as to marry Lois Lane of all people?

"We're right back where we started this morning"

"That was an hour ago, Lois"

She ignored him and started looking around the hotel room again, and again, she found nothing.

"Where is my purse? ID's? Hell, even the passport? Nothing. Nada. How the hell did we make to Italy without so much as a driver's license?"

Clark made the mistake of holding up their…

"Don't you dare!" she said, snatching the marriage certificate from his hand. "You shouldn't be carrying this around, you'll give people the impression we're married or something"

"We ARE!"

"You're not helping, Kent"

"What do you want me to do? I'm as in the dark about this as you are. I'm freaking out too, you know. I don't see why we can't tell my parents, they'll understand"

"Uh huh – No!"

"You're so pig-headed, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Don't!" and then he went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

He splashed his face with cold water even though he couldn't necessarily feel the chill.

_She's an insufferable, ungrateful, egotistical human being of a woman. God, where does she come off being the victim? I'm just as confused and upset by all this as she is and she's yelling at me as if it was all my fault._

_Gotta admit, she looked beautiful even when she's pissed._

Splash!

Thinking about her wasn't doing him good at all.

"I got it!" he heard from outside his door.

* * *

"You've got what?" he asked in spite of her.

"The answer to our prayers"

"Thank God"

"Not God," she smiled, a first. "Hotel Security. They've got the front lobby and all the hallways monitored, even the elevators. We can take a peek of the tapes and see exactly what happened"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that a good idea?"

"If you've got something better, please share because that's all I got"

He sighed, a regular occurrence around her. "Let's get those tapes"

* * *

"Whew! That was close," she said, closing the door behind them. After some lying and careful espionage tactics, they finally make their way into the security room while the guard is preoccupied with a lady friend Lois uncharacteristically paid to distract him.

"I can't believe you did that," he said, wanting to lecture her on the evilness of her ways.

"Relax, it's harmless. Besides, we're in here to watch ourselves, not anyone else. It's practically an entitlement – "

"Yet it runs dangerously close to breaking the law"

She threw him a smirk, she was there on a mission and she's going to complete that mission. Her… their future depends on it.

"All right, here we go." She works the keyboard with surprising familiarity.

"You can read Italian?" he wondered aloud.

"Shh… Yes!"

"Can you speak it too?"

"Generally, to read Italian, it works better when you can actually speak it"

He sighed. "A 'yes' would've been fine"

She smiled and thankfully for her, he didn't see it.

"Hurry up," he encouraged quickly.

With a final tap, "There! Found it" and Lois's image appear on the screen, it looked like she was checking in.

"Can we have audio?"

"Aren't we a little testy?" she teased. "And there you were twenty minutes ago thinking this wasn't such a good plan"

He simply shook his head, avoiding her quips as best he can but she always had a way of getting under his skin and she was barely even trying.

_Damn her._

"Ok, here we go…" she said and the screen played back for them.

_Lois approached the concierge and speaks to them fluently in Italian. "Buona sera, stiamo controllando dentro. di Lois Lane Kent." After a moment. "Grazie" she said leaving the counter._

She put a hand to her forehead in deep frustration. "I checked in as Lois Lane Kent," she expresses in disbelief. "And where the hell are you at?"

He shrugged. "I'm the wrong person to ask that"

The two turn back to the screen watching Lois of last night walk inside the elevator.

"Well, this is boring"

"Just – give it a minute," he said, patiently all the while using his super hearing to make sure the security guy wasn't anywhere near catching them.

"Wait, there I am," Clark points out.

"Wow," she said, commenting on his black tux that fitted him perfectly.

"What?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. Good security systems, that's all"

_Clark made his way to their hotel room with flowers behind his back. He slowly but confidently gave the door a couple of knocks. Lois opened it, looking beautiful in her white gown._

"_You really do fit that suit very well"_

Lois rolled her eyes and tried not to be affected by the comment made affectionately to the man she's trying to convince herself isn't a man qualified to even be her husband, let alone romantically interested in.

_Clark shrugged. "They're rented"_

"_You could've bought them and kept the price tag hidden"_

"_You should've came with me when I picked it out"_

"_We would never have made it out the dressing room"_

"_Now that you've mentioned it, you should've definitely came with me," he said, pulling the bouquet of white lilies from behind his back. "I tried to get red roses, but hotel management was threatening to charge me for thievery if I touched their garden."_

"Is that really me talking?"

She looked up at him from the monitor like he was some alien from outer space or something. "No, it's David Copperfield pretending to be you. Of course it is, even that's obvious."

"Um… Lois, I think you should turn it off now"

"What…why…" she turned to the monitor. "Oh"

They were going at it in the hallway. Kissing. Moaning. Groaning. Live action foreplay at it's best and the two stars are Lois and Clark and neither of them currently knows what to think. They could almost barely think of anything at all.

His eyes go wide, his face flustered and brewing a deep red as his previous night's self kisses Lois everywhere.

As for Lois, she scrunched her nose and watched with curiosity. The scene, though shocking, subsided quickly leaving her a little impressed.

"We're not half-bad, especially you"

He looked at her like she's grown two heads. "Are you serious?"

She shrugged. "It's no use denying it now, we're both married – and apparently – post marital sex has been conducted. The only thing calming me down now is that small fact that she – or I – depending on how you look at it, is enjoying herself"

He opened his mouth to say something but not a sound escaped his lips.

There last view of themselves is them closing the door to their room and a large sigh is heard from both of them, making their situation even more awkward.

"So – " she began.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and avoided any kind of eye contact.

"So"

A beat.

"We should get out of here," she said quickly.

"I agree," he followed.

**To be continued…**


	4. River of the Nile

**Author's Notes**: You all are so great! And Marcy, thank you so much for the Poster. It's awesome! It highlights the main point of this story perfectly. The tag line rings so true. I want to give you a Pulitzer, but I don't have one.

**Chapter 3: River of the Nile**

"What do you mean we can't get an annulment?" Lois nose flared angrily at the woman working the front desk. After seeing themselves on video, they both uncomfortably made their way back to their rooms and agreed that an annulment was the best course of action. Neither of them remembered it so it shouldn't affect them at all.

Or so they thought.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kent"

"Lane!" she snapped back. "It's Lois Lane, now explain to me why we can't get our marriage annulled?"

"According to your records, you and Mister Clark Kent were married in front of a Roman Catholic priest"

"Yeah," she agreed but not remembering nor does she understand the implications of being married in a catholic ceremony. "We changed our minds"

The woman raised her eyebrows, suspicious.

"Well, before we proceed any further, you and your hus…" she stopped to correct herself. "My apologies, Mister Kent must fill out these papers before you're considered for an annulment"

"What?" Lois and Clark both say shocked and a mighty bit confused. He remained in the backdrop perfectly content to let her do all the work, but when the woman claimed it would take longer, he had to speak up.

"How long will it take?" he inquired impatiently.

"Unlike the U.S., most annulments made here are rarely granted"

"What's the average?"

"On average, 37"

"Thirty seven – " Lois said, ready to attack the clerk but Clark held her back. He plastered a fake smile to the woman working the desk.

"We're under a lot of stress but thank you for your help," and pulled her out of there. Once they were outside the building, he looked at her with a serious demeanor. "You didn't have to attack her," he chided.

"I didn't attack her"

"No, but you almost did"

"God! This can't be happening," she said, leaning against the wall and sliding herself till she reached the ground. She sat there, nervous and tired. "I'm sorry," she directed to him even though she wasn't looking at him.

"It's okay," he sympathized. "You're not alone in this"

She brushed her hands through her already unruly hair as he joined in sitting besides her. She pulled her knees near her body where her chin was close enough to lean on. Something suddenly came into her mind and she felt the need to express it. She had wanted to for a while now.

"Thank you"

He is surprised by the softness in her voice when she said that. "For what?"

"The lilies. They're my favorite"

Remembering the video feed of himself handing her a bouquet of white lilies and the vase filled with them the following morning, "I didn't know that," he admitted, regretfully.

"But last night you did, so, thank you"

"I'm sorry about all this, too"

"It's not your fault"

"I feel responsible"

"That isn't a first, but it's still not your fault. We're both the victims here"

"Are we?"

That questionary admission caught her by surprise. She wasn't sure what he was trying to get at and so he continued.

"I mean – you and I looked happy. Like what was happening was real," he said, trying to make sense of what is happening.

"But it wasn't us"

"Yeah, but they sounded like us, they talk like us – "

"But they were married and doing the horizontal mambo." She points to themselves. "Not us"

"It can be," he said, his voice barely audible.

She is surprised. "You're not seriously thinking of giving this a shot?"

"Would it be so bad?"

She laughs in disbelief. "Clark. Seriously. Are we in the same line of thought, cause I swear I thought I saw you make a wrong turn?"

Clark was having a hard time figuring out how he was feeling and where exactly those feelings lie. All he knew for sure is that being married to Lois wasn't as bad as he thought it was. It could be feelings that still lingered from there absent memories or maybe, just maybe, there could be something between them that they were too stubborn to consider.

He gulped, nervously. "Well, we can't get annulled here. Our best chance is in the states"

She sighed. "So what? We pretend to still be married?"

"We are married, Lois," he said, tiredly. How much more in denial is she going to get before she comprehends that they really are married. Officially and legally, albeit problematically.

She groaned. "Fine."

"I'll call Chloe"

"Wait. Why Chloe?"

"She'll get us our passports"

"And how exactly are we going to explain… this," she said, waving her hand carrying the diamond marital ring.

"We've got to tell her the truth"

"Oh. No. Now I think you're out of your mind"

"Do you want to end this or don't you?" he challenged, angrily. Sometimes, he just can't figure her out. "She can't blame us if we don't even remember"

"Whatever," she agreed, only because it's the only way. "Just don't mention anything else"

He rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

But he can't help but think about the possibilities.

* * *

Lois and Clark exited the terminal two days later looking for Chloe in the sea of people waiting to get on board the plane that has just landed. 

"Look, there she is," he said, pointing out to the far side where Chloe stood, grinning.

"How does she look?" she asked.

"I don't know, okay I guess"

"Okay? Does she look mad?"

"No, she doesn't look mad"

"Angry?"

"That's the same as mad"

Before either of them can say hello, "Lois! Clark!" Chloe hugged them both fiercely. She looked between the two of them, her face bright, happy and totally grinning with amusement as she inspected both their hands with the wedding rings. "I can't… believe…" then she breaks out laughing.

"Lois and Clark. Clark and Lois. Lois Lane Kent. Wow that's a nice rock!" Chloe said, loudly, her eyes growing big at the sight of the ring and getting the attention of a group of waiting passengers.

Lois glared at her. "Do you mind?" she yanked her hand away from her squealing cousin.

"Oh, you two have to tell me everything. I've been _dying_ since Clark called me the other day"

"Dying _painfully_, I hope," Lois said, blankly.

Chloe couldn't suppress her laughter. The whole situation was mind bogglingly surreal. She could remember the details so clearly when she picked up the phone two days before.

_"Hello"_

"Chloe?"

"Clark. Oh my God. Where are you? You're parents are freaking out."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Calm down, Chlo and let me explain"

"Okay – "

There was nothing but silence on the other line.

"Well – " she waited, impatiently.

"I'm sorry, it's just – a lot's happened"

"Which would be – "

"Chloe. Promise me you won't freak out"

"Okay, now you're freaking me out"

"How's my mom and dad?"

"What do you think? They're worried about you. We all tried calling and looking around, we couldn't find you anywhere. Speaking of, where are you?"

"I'm in Italy"

"Could you run that by me again?" she said in disbelief. Did he just claim he was in another continent? This is worst that finding him at the Arctic.

"Yeah," then there was a brief pause before he included, "I'm with Lois too"

Chloe gasped in great surprise. "You're with Lois!"

"Uh huh"

"In Italy?"

"Yes"

"Alone?"

"Why? Did something happen?" he asked, oblivious to the signs Chloe was overtly expressing. "Look, we're stuck in Italy and the crazy thing is, we don't know how we got here"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow, the investigative reporter in her coming out for full swing and ready to help out. She's been through this with Clark more often than she can count.

"Tell me what happened"

"Well…" she heard him breathe in deeply. "There's one other bit of information you should know"

"What's that?" she asked, worriedly.

"Lois and I are married"

That was out of this world, and she wasn't even talking about Clark Kent, the alien farm boy from Smallville, Kansas. If there was anything in this world to top that revelation, it would be the knowledge that Lois and Clark were married.

Married!

Chloe laughed all the way to the postal office to overnight their passports to Europe, and she laughed all the way back to her dorm room. And laughed some more before she went to sleep that it ended up keeping her awake for the rest of the night. She literally had to avoid Jonathan, Martha and to an extent, Lana to keep from spilling the beans.

Oh, those silly kids, she thought amusingly.

"So," Chloe began, her smile not fading. "How's the honeymoon?"

Lois and Clark sighed. No one was making this easy.

**To be continued…**


	5. Twists & Turns

**Author's Notes**: Ah. The continuing adventures of Lois and Clark. For those curious about the status of Metamorphosis. I'll be wrapping that up soon. I've already put you all through a lot of stuff, Lois and Clark too. LOL! I'm not going to drag it out further than it has too. The story has pretty much run its course and I'll close it with a decent (Hopefully decent) ending. Thanks everyone whose taken the time to check it out. I appreciate it greatly.

**Chapter 4: Twists & Turns**

"We've got to establish grounds for annulment"

"Okay," Clark nods.

"Fine," Lois said.

"All right… um… were you two under the influence of drugs or alcohol at the time of the marriage?"

The married couple in question, Lois and Clark, looked at one another questioningly. Clark shrugs, uncertain how to respond. Lois throws him an unknowing glance as well. It's becoming more apparent to Chloe that examining the non-newlyweds was a lost cause.

"Were either of you mentally incompetent at the time?" Chloe asked for the hell of it. If they were going to be stubborn, she might as well have a little fun with them in the process.

Lois is aghast. "Of course not!"

"How could you think that?" Clark adds, equally surprised at the inquisition.

Chloe retreats. "Okay. I'm sorry. Don't kill the messenger," she said, holding up her white handkerchief. "I'm just asking all the required questions that'll enable you two to get this marriage voided"

"Well, I vote for possession," Lois raised her hand.

Clark looks at her almost with contempt. "I don't believe the courts will attest to a possession"

"Yeah, the last thing we need is for a Vatican representative to come knocking on my door," Chloe joked. When she catches her older cousin's disapproving glare, she comes right back to her side.

"Okay, Lois, the only other thing that's working for you two is making a claim that you were intoxicated at the moment of marriage and post-marital sex has not been conducted"

Lois and Clark's eyes perk up. "What?"

"You two are just gonna have to pretend that – "

"No," Lois interrupted.

"The one you mentioned after that," Clark followed.

Chloe looked between the two oddly. "You mean post-marital sex? It shouldn't be a problem since you two have obviously not – wait a second – "

Lois starts to look away while Clark tries to change the subject.

"Have you heard from my parents yet, Chloe?"

Something was definitely off, Chloe thought to herself. She eyed the two like a jackal, their body language spoke volumes and she is just realizing that Lois and Clark has made extra attempts to keep as far away from each other as humanly possible. The huge gaping whole in between them on the couch proves that.

Chloe felt the beginnings of a giggle turned full out hilarity. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God!"

Lois looked up to the ceiling and sighed, grabbing the small pillow to drown herself in advance.

_This is so humiliating_.

Clark just tightened his eyes closed, crossed his arms and hoped the floor opened up and swallowed him whole.

"You two didn't." Chloe's mouth was open in shock and astonishment. Her two best friends… they really are married.

"It's not what you think," Lois assured, but then she retracts. "On the other hand, it kinda is"

Chloe looked at her, confused.

"Huh?"

"What Lois is trying to say is – we don't remember it ever happening either," Clark jumped up and explained further.

"Then how did you – should I even ask?"

"Please don't," Lois requested innocently.

"Oh my God," Chloe said once more for good measure. "What are you guys gonna do? An annulment is out of the question now"

"Oh come on," Lois protested. "On a mere technicality. Clark and I don't remember… ever… doing anything." This is so hard to talk about aloud to her cousin who had once carried a huge torch for her _husband_.

Husband. Lois shuddered at the thought. This is only temporary. They are going to get to the bottom of this and everything will go back to the way it was.

"I'm gonna go call my parents before one of them gets a heart attack," Clark said quickly, excusing himself, leaving the cousins alone for the first time since they arrived.

* * *

"Oh my God," Chloe said for the hundredth time.

Lois broke down and told her everything. Waking up naked besides and equally nude Clark Kent. Discovering that they were married. Seeing the security feed of them making out in the hallway. Now that there was a third party involved, Lois didn't hold back her frustration.

"I don't know what to do, Chlo"

"We'll figure it out, I promise"

"Everything is just falling apart. Clark and I are married. As in 'to have and to hold' and I don't even remember saying any of it. Oh, and let's not forget about Clark's parents." She sighed. "What would they think of me now?"

"Lois, it's not your fault"

"What if it was?" she argued. "I didn't look the least bit objective in the security videos"

"What's really bugging you? It can't just be being married to Clark, and I admit, that's a good reason enough, but I can't help but think there's more going on here"

Lois avoided answering in detail. "It's been a crazy week, that's all." The one thing she was afraid to reveal to anyone, even to Chloe and most definitely to Clark, was that a lot more happened between them that forgotten night.

And it scared her to think what it could mean.

* * *

"How did it go with your parents?" she inquired, thoughtfully.

Clark returned from the terrace after being on the phone with his parents for a good half-hour to forty-five minutes.

He smiled. "The truth"

Her eyes go wide, practically horrified.

He wanted to laugh. "I mean, the basic truth. That I went to Italy... which was basically the extent of the truth, the rest was just improvisation"

"In other words, you lied"

"I already know I'm going to hell, Lois," he said, half serious and half-jokingly.

"Let me guess, you crashed and burned?"

"On a third degree level," he continued to smile. "It's a horrible sight"

She grinned. "I bet"

Clark looked around. "Where's Chloe?" he wondered for the first time.

"Oh, she's working the graveyard shift at the Planet. She's going to stop by in the morning to help us figure out a game plan. I think she's on information overload. I don't blame her."

"She can take it"

"We're family. Of course she can," she beamed, forgetting a little about what's been happening, but only a little. "What about you?"

"I gotta head back to the farm, I want to keep my parent's blood pressure's low"

She chuckles at that and so does he. They unexpectedly share a carefree moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. Tomorrow"

"Great," he said, relieved. "I'll see you then"

Lois walks him out the door. She speaks a quiet goodbye before closing it. She stayed put, pressing her hand slowly flat on the door as her head leaned against it, her mind in deep thought and contemplation.

Unbeknownst to her, Clark remained outside her door as well, his hand lay gently against the same spot where her hand was placed from the other side.

Everything has changed, and they both knew it.

**To be continued…**


	6. Discovery

**Author's Notes**: Thanks everyone for the correction on the premarital sex bit. My bad. This next chapter is kind of transitional, so it won't be long. Shorter than first 5 I did, so consider it an extension. LOL! I hope you like what happens and if you still don't get it, in the words of Marcy, "Right on!" Lois and Clark is confused, it's only fair that the reader is too. _Wink_.

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

In the dark, Lois lay on her mattress with far too many thoughts running rampant in her mind, and it gave her another sleepless night. She could not get the past three days out of her mind. The longer she stayed 'legally' married to a man she barely thought of intimately, the more dangerously real it became.

She sat up, grabbing a couple of pillows and placing them behind her to give her back some comfort while she reached for her Apple notebook. She lifted the cover and the laptop whirled to life automatically.

Instead of turning it off, half the time, she just lets it sleep. She's lazy that way and that suited her just fine.

Then she grabs another item off her corner side table, a CD, and she inserted into the hard drive.

A screen pops open. 

The setting a little too familiar for her liking.

It was the hotel lobby. Time was 1:30 AM.

After she and Clark made the call to Chloe about sending their passports overseas, while he slept, she sneaked out of the room and 'borrowed' the extended footage she discovered in the security office. It was blind luck that she found it.

But it wasn't finding it that troubled her; it's what it held.

She watched herself and Clark leave the elevator towards the lobby arm in arm looking blissfully happy. It surprised her like nothing she has ever felt before. Sure, she's had her fair share of romances, but marriage was a thought she rarely put any time considering.

It's just not in her nature.

So imagine her surprise when she saw herself with Clark of all people, enjoying a playful conversation and light kisses in between.

She takes that back.

They weren't light by any means.

Intense and passionate is what it looked like. They weren't even holding back in public.

_"I thought we could use some fresh air?" he kissed the nape of her neck, making Lois smile at his welcomed advances._

"Was our room too confining for you?" she teased.

He chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't think it was confining enough"

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"I figured we' do a midnight stroll on the Rialto Bridge, maybe a cruise down the Grand Canal and get one of those Italian guys and ride those boat thingies – what were they called?"

"A gondola?"

"Yeah. That's the one. We can make out under the bridge," he teased her.

"You've been googling the place, haven't you?" she smiled, grinning. "You've forgotten that Piazza San Marco, the heart of Venice and the Basilica but let's make sure to skip all the museums," she added with a smirk.

"This is what I get for marrying a woman who's seen more than half of the world"

She chuckles. "You're as good as Ted in the skies." She kisses him. "I'm sure it'll only take a matter of time before there isn't anything in the world you haven't seen"

"I could fly all over the world and see wonders no one will ever see." He cupped her face with his hands and lowered his head to touch her lips with his own. "You, Lois, are one of those wonders"

"I love you, Smallville," she said, returning his kiss with equal love.

"I love you back, Mrs. Kent"

Lois shut the notebook closed. This was the fourth time she's viewed it and it hasn't helped her figure anything out at all except that the two people were really acting in the name of Lois Lane and Clark Kent and they were very much in love.

The question is how can that be?

She remembered nothing.

Clark remembered nothing.

With so many thoughts and worries, it finally tired her enough to lull her to sleep. Her eyes closed.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and his lungs run out of breath. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he shook his head, trying to focus.

A realization hit.

* * *

Clark stepped inside the Fortress of Solitude; the place Jor-El revealed was replicated to honor a home he has never seen.

He swallowed hard.

"Father," he called out softly. "What have I done?"

**To be continued…**


	7. Entangled

**Author's Notes**: You all rock. Chumps, your persistent objections of a 'mind wipe' scenario is duly noted and will never be used in any future storyline. LOL! What about a memory return kiss? _Whistles_ You can take that to the bank. I'm trying to make this as simplistic as possible. I don't want to have a headache anymore than you do. The whole memory loss ordeal isn't as complicated as it sounds. This story was meant to be lighthearted with a lot of heart, but now angsty and melodramatic. Keep in mind this chapter has PG-13ish to light R-ish content. I thought I'd let you know.

**Chapter 6: Entangled**

The only sound he heard in return was silence.

Clark took a few more steps until he reached the control center. He let his hands hover above it as memories of the past few years comes charging at him. Being alone was one of his greatest fears, and it is that fear that dictated much of his actions for a long time.

He flashes back several nights ago when it all started for them. He and Lois were having coffee one evening in one of the local bars in the Metropolis area and Lois was trying to get him to drink anything other than coffee.

_"You're too conservative, Smallville. Live a little. Drink up!" she shoved the beer bottle in front of him. _

He slides it back to her. "Why don't you drink up?"

"Because," she surmised, simply. "I'm the designated driver." Forget the part that they actually walked to the place rather than drive to it. "Besides, I've got an early morning wake-up call and since you're Mr. Perfect, you'll be just fine sleeping in for all hours of the day"

"So you think I'm perfect?"

"No I didn't"

"I think you did," he said, grinning from ear to ear. He's one up Lois Lane and he's taking full advantage of it.

"You're delusional, Kent"

"I could be, but I'm not the one who said I was perfect"

"Now I think you're over-exaggerating"

"So you admit you said it"

She smiled wickedly. "I admit to nothing"

They both laugh.

"Come on," she tried again. "A little alcohol won't kill you"

"No, and it won't certainly help the night run smoother, either." A beat. "I can't get drunk," he revealed to her for the first time.

She raised her eyebrows, incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me"

"Oh, I'm not," he said, dead serious.

"Well… that… just defeats the purpose of drinking." She patted his back empathically. "I feel for you. It's takes at least a case to get me tipsy and another to get me drunk"

He shrugged, smiling. "It's not a big deal. I don't like how they taste anyway," he said, bravely.

An hour later…

They were in the throng of an intense conversation. "I swear! Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"Right," she said, cynically and chuckling at the same time. "You're an alien from a planet called Krypton and one day you'll be able to fly. Yeah, that's a flat out fantasy if I ever heard one"

Something clicked in his head, giving him a new wave of confidence and control. He's perfected floating, so why not give it another try.

"Then fly with me so I could prove you wrong"

"Sure," she agreed, but then, "If I wanted to die. And didn't you just say you didn't know how? Are you sure you're not drinking behind my back? That really isn't coke is it?" She tried to grab his cup but he pulled it away.

"No peeking"

Another hour later…

"Clark. Seriously. Get down from there. You're gonna get yourself killed," she yelled, serious and a teeny bit annoyed at his childish behaviour. They were on the roof of some random building with Clark standing dangerously close to the edge.

"Just trying to prove you wrong, that's all," he replied, confident.

Now he grows a backbone, she thought.

She sighed. "Okay. I'm wrong. You're a man that can fly. Can you step away from there now?"

He smirked. "Not that easily, I'm not." He held out his hand. "Come on. I dare you"

"I have a lot of pride, I admit that, but I'm not suicidal"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then he jumped.

Lois stood there a moment before she realized what he just did. She was stunned in place before she ran towards the edge, screaming his name in horror. She looked down frantically, but the ground was empty of any bodies and it left her more than a little confused. "What the – "

"Hello there, Miss Lane," somebody said from behind.

She gasped in surprised. "Clark!" she wrapped her arms around him in relief and then lets him go, slapping him across the face. "Don't you ever scare the hell out of me like that again; that's what we do to other people, not to each other."

He grinned in delight. She was worried about his welfare.

"How did you do that?" she asked, realizing what just happened.

Clark pulled her in and carried her in his arms and suddenly, to Lois's surprise, they start hovering above ground.

She is speechless.

"No way!" she said, astonished.

"Are you scared?" he asked, worriedly.

"I am tripping out," she admits, her eyes gleaming with wonder and to his surprise, anything but fear.

Another hour passes…

"Let's get married"

Her eyes went wide as saucers. "You're crazy"

"Falling crazy in love with you, maybe. And if that's the case, I plead guilty," he smiled, making her melt. "We can go anywhere you want. Just name it, and we'll grab a compass and fly over there," he joked seriously.

She laughed out loud but she cuts it short when his face didn't change.

"You're really serious." She didn't know what else to say. "I…"

"Say yes"

The flashback ended, leaving Clark with so many unanswered questions. Lois had been accepting. She didn't look at him like a freak. She paid attention and allowed him to share every secret he kept hidden from the world. He did all that and she was still there to hear it all.

She didn't run away.

So what happened that made them forget? How could a wonderful night be erased so fast and without warning?

It all happened on a whim.

How could he allow himself to go that far with her?

And most of all, how could she?

* * *

Lois climbed the remaining two steps of the Kent's front porch. She woke up so early and that the only thing that she seemed unable to get out of her mind was Clark. She blamed it on the fact that they were married, even if she couldn't remembering marrying him in the first place.

DING… DONG… she rang the doorbell.

The screen door opened. "Lois?" Martha said, surprised to see the young lady. She opened the door to gesture her in. "You know you don't have to ring the doorbell to come inside. Our home is always welcomed for you"

_For now, it is. Just wait till you find out I'm married to your son. _

"How are you, dear? You don't look well," Martha asked, her concern always comes off natural. "Come on, I have some leftover soup in the fridge, I'll heat it up for you"

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent"

How could she have survived the first nineteen years without having Mrs. Kent in her life?

"Are you okay, Lois?"

She shook her head. "I've just had a lot on my mind," she explained, briefly.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'll always be here for you"

"I know," she said, grateful for the support. She's going to need it when she and Clark come clean to them. And it has to happen soon. "Is Clark around?"

"He came home last night, but he wasn't in his room when I called him this morning, he's probably out doing chores"

"Yeah, he's probably flying around the farm"

Martha looked surprised. "What?" The term 'flying' wasn't lost on her.

"Huh?" It appeared that the peculiar slip was lost on Lois.

Martha shook her head. "No, it's nothing," but she couldn't help but sense there was something amiss.

She'll have to discuss that with Clark when he gets back.

* * *

Clark walked up the steps to his loft. "Lois?" he called out, seeing her by the window, gazing out into the wide fields of Smallville.

"Hey," she looked up with a small smile.

"My mom said you were here"

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted suddenly. "I felt like driving. I'm not surprised I ended up here, though." She headed to the couch and sat down.

He takes a seat next to her. "How are you?"

She stood up, uncomfortable. "Okay, I guess"

Clark follows. "Is everything all right?" he asked, standing in close proximity to her again. He felt her tremble but made no attempt to address it. He didn't think she wanted him to.

Seconds became minutes, and the minutes felt like hours. He was getting impatient. He wanted to be with her, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare her away.

He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. A sudden flood of emotions and memories start to flood back from the dark recesses of her mind, startling her away from him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

She touched her lips, confused. She didn't know if she agreed with him.

"I'll leave you alone"

He starts to leave…

"Wait – "

Clark stopped and turned.

"You can fly?"

She remembered a lot but not all.

* * *

He flew them both back to Metropolis in 1/8 of the time it normally took to drive. They land on her terrace leaving Lois floored.

"Wow"

"Are you okay? I wasn't going too fast was I? I'm kinda new at this too"

"You were fine." She paused, adjusting her stance on the ground. "You're really an alien?"

He chuckled. Even Chloe has never said it like that. "Yeah," he replied, a little nervous. "Is that a problem?"

She shook her head. "Not particularly, no"

He nodded, relieved. "Good"

"But you – "

"I know. I look human"

On the contrary, "Actually, I was going to say 'you were raised in Kansas.' How did you get from your birth planet all the way to the corn capital of the world? If you don't mind me asking, my memories are kind of jumbled. How did we forget in the first place?" she asked, one after another without a break in between.

He shrugged, amused. "I don't really know why we couldn't remember. At first, I thought Jor-El had something to do with it"

"Jor-El?"

"My birth father"

"Isn't he dead?"

"He is"

Now she begins to think she's going a little bit insane.

He laughs. "Don't worry, you're not crazy. My father was a scientist on Krypton. He somehow created a computer that emulated his character"

"Oh." Because that made a lot more sense. "Right," she looked away from him, letting out a silent 'wow' again before facing him. "We actually went and got married," she said, chuckling.

"I really don't know what came over us, but I, but I liked it," he confessed, truthfully. "Being with you and just being around you. You confuse me, you know. You have this uncanny way of making me lose focus"

"I can't imagine that being a good thing"

He gives out a low chuckle. "But it was. It still is"

"I think we're moving a little too fast"

"I know," he slowly nodded. "But it feels right, doesn't it? Somewhere, deep inside, being together feels right"

"We're not even out of college yet"

"It's only been a couple of centuries, but people use to marry before they were even sixteen," he said with an honest smile.

"We can barely stand each other"

"Then why do we spend so much time together?" he challenged.

"Have you always been this astute?" she asked, playfully.

"Only when I'm with you"

Another look exchanged by one another sealed the deal.

* * *

They stumbled into her bedroom, their bodies tangled and lost in one another. If one of them doesn't stop this from going any further, there will be no going back. This time it's for real.

"We shouldn't do this"

She felt his lips near her neck. "I'm very well aware of that," she whispered, his arms tracing around her waist and pulling her against his body even tighter than before.

"So why are we?" he groaned in satisfaction.

She unbuckled his belt and worked diligently on the buttons of his pants. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Curious, that's all," he said, maneuvering her out of her blouse.

She pulled his pants down and he slightly tumbles out of them making her chuckle a bit while kissing him in between words. "I'm just trying… to release some… repressed sexual frustrations… and… since you're my husband… you've got… an… obligation"

He lifts his shirt off as soon as he was done taking off hers. "An obligation?" his lungs tighten with air after every touch.

_God, she's beautiful._

She looks at him, everything suddenly went numb, their eyes lost in one another. A sea of blue and green mixing together, making a collage of colors.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, lifting her up and bringing her closer to the bed, his hands cradling her in their grasp, her head on the pillow, his breath striking with hers, the sweet taste of lilac on his tongue.

"No," she gasped in delectation. "But I won't let that stop me"

He grinned, kissing her tenderly at the beginning, but as soon as they reached her bed. All intentions faded and all there was between them was each other.

"I don't want you to think… I'm taking advantage of – " she cuts him off with a kiss to his lips.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked, kissing him still.

"No," he admits, losing himself in her.

He then came inside of her and her thighs clenched around his waist, driving upward with every thrust. He lifted her back and they sat upright, his chest pressed against her breasts as they continued to rise into one another.

They gave no sound except for the gasping of air.

A moment later, they fell back, her head lying gently on his chest and his arms draped around her, brushing her hair with his fingers. They lay quietly with another for a while before one of them spoke.

"Do you think this was a mistake?" he asked, a large part of him fearful of her answer.

"I don't know," she answered, honestly, her own fingers tracing the curves of his well-maintained chest muscles.

It was better than 'no,' Clark thought.

"You're heart is beating fast," she observed with a slight smirk on her face.

He grinned in return. "Yours too."

He closed his eyes and concentrated, the beating of her heart thumped so clearly, even a stethoscope wouldn't hear it right. He kissed her forehead, driving a shiver down her spine. It wasn't bad. It was new.

"So now an annulment is really out of the question," he said.

She laughs, embarrassed. The look was often unfamiliar to him but at this moment, it engulfed him like he was in a never-ending dream.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and comes in Jonathan and Martha Kent.

The two young adults bolt upright. The covers carefully concealing any revealing body part. Lois turned beat red under the eyes of the adults she's come to see as her surrogate parents. Clark stared at his father, never backing down.

His parents are surprised.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jonathan bellowed, upset. Martha puts a reassuring hand on her husband's arm, a silent request to give them a chance to explain.

"We can explain," Lois said. She twisted her head. "Clark"

He narrowed his eyes to her. Always giving him the hard job. Clark looked between his parents, taking in a deep breath before answering just the same way he revealed it to Chloe a few days ago.

"Mom. Dad. Lois and I are married'

**To be continued… **


	8. Dire Explanations

**Author's Notes**: It was a riot playing around with the parent's here. Clark's gonna get it. LOL! Thanks everyone for your thoughtful and to-the-point responses. I want to make this story as simple as possible.

**Chapter 7: Dire Explanations**

Sometime in the evening, Martha and Jonathan were working in the kitchen when they see a figure rise above the farmhouse. It took a moment for the shock to wear off when the two realize that it was Clark, their son, floating in midair.

And shocking of all.

He wasn't alone. Lois was in his arms.

When they bolted out of the house and call for them, the two were already gone. The only thing in their minds now was getting to Clark, so they drove to Metropolis immediately in hopes they could catch them in the city.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Jonathan said, pacing tiredly in front of the kids while he sorts everything out. Martha was behind him, close by. He looked directly at his son. "Not only did you decide to tell Lois abut yourself without consulting your mother and I, but you flew to Europe, got married, loose your memories, you get them back, and now you two are married again?"

Jonathan could hear his wife sigh behind him. It was definitely a lot to take in, and in their old age, it proved almost fatal.

Lois remained sitting upright besides Clark on the couch, hands clasped tightly together, keeping her mouth shut until Mr. and Mrs. Kent were finished. She didn't want to be the catalyst that caused Mr. Kent's volcano to erupt. Then again, they were way past that already.

"It's not as bad as you think, dad"

"Oh, really. Not bad, huh? You two got married!" he reminded them.

"Jonathan, please, lower your voice. A heart attack isn't going to do any one of us a favor"

"Don't tell me you're okay with this, Martha," he said, pointedly.

"I'm not, but they're not kids anymore." She looked at both Lois and Clark maternally. "What were you two thinking?"

Clark breathed.

Lois stayed quiet.

"It just happened, okay," Clark replied, exhausted.

"Son," Jonathan tried again. "Getting…" he paused, momentarily forgetting that Lois knew about where he came from and what he could do. He continued. "Getting your powers, those things just happened. Wearing red-kryptonite for the first time; that just happened. Lois running down Shelby in the middle of the night…" Lois throws him a 'what the heck' look. "That just happens," he completed, not noticing.

"What you're father is trying to say Clark is – " Martha said but Jonathan interrupts.

"You two GOT married!" he said distinctly. "That doesn't just happen." He takes a seat in the lazy boy chair.

"She's not a stranger," Clark argued.

"She wasn't exactly your girlfriend either, Clark," Jonathan reminded him.

Lois grinned. "Mr. Kent has a point"

Clark glared at her. She speaks for the first time and she's on their side. Typical wife action.

"O-kay," Lois said, inaudibly. "Sorry"

"You two need to start from the beginning," Jonathan insisted.

Lois's eyes popped open. "From…"

"… the beginning," Clark finished.

Martha was feeling bad by the way her husband was interrogating the kids, so she jumped in to help out.

"Why don't Lois and I talk together and you can talk with Clark," Martha recommended to her husband, pleading with her eyes to give them a little break. Jonathan reluctantly agrees.

Lois and Clark both sighed in relief.

* * *

Lois and Martha remained inside the apartment while Jonathan and Clark occupied the balcony. Divide and conquer, that's what Lois thought, making her panic just a little bit. This was ten times worst than being punted out of college.

"Mrs. Kent," Lois spoke aloud, not really knowing where to begin. She smiled sheepishly all of the sudden. "I don't know what to say"

Martha's face softens at the young woman's shy demeanor. She had always regarded Lois as the daughter she never had, and that hasn't changed.

"How are you, Lois?" Martha asked, concerned.

Lois shrugged. "Okay, I guess"

"Only okay?"

"Happy. Overwhelmed. Confused, even," Lois answered the best she could without sounding completely inept.

"About Clark?"

"About the situation"

Martha understood more than anyone else how she felt.

* * *

"It's hard for me to believe that you could be this irresponsible, son." Jonathan voiced out his concerns without hesitation.

"So you keep reminding me," he replied bitterly.

Despite being a lot taller than him, whenever his father got angry, he becomes this imposing disciplinary figure that towers over Clark's relatively tall frame.

"No, don't give me that tone. You are still my son – "

"And it's my life"

* * *

Back inside the apartment, Lois and Martha are sitting on the couch watching Titanic on the HBO Channel. The two ladies cry over Doritos and ice-cream.

"Isn't Jack handsome?" Martha asked, watching Leonardo DiCaprio's Jack Dawson run across the Titanic's rear deck, screaming out into the ocean, yelling 'I'm the king of the world….'

"I have a soft spot for Billy Zane," Lois revealed.

She scoops a spoonful of ice cream. "How long do you think they're going to be out there?" she said to Martha as she looked back towards the terrace.

Her mother-in-law shrugged. "Give them time, they're bound to agree to disagree before the night is over"

The two chuckles, looking back on the screen.

* * *

"We were safe, in every aspect, I promise," Clark assured, uncomfortably. He was forced to explain to his father everything. How one thing led to another and the next thing either of them knew, they were married.

"So you're sure it wasn't any kind of possession, right? Because, that's happened before, and I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again"

"I'm telling you the truth. Lois and I were conscious and ourselves when we made those decisions"

"And you expect me to believe that it took a moment of clarity for the two of you to realize you loved each other"

"Actually, we don't know yet," he hesitantly stated.

"What?" Jonathan said in frustration. "Tell me you two didn't get married for the hell of it? Or even the sex – "

"DAD!"

"What do you want me to say, son?" Jonathan returned, equally mortified.

* * *

"That idiot!" Lois growled at the television set. "All he had to do was slow down. Stupid Captain"

Martha laughed. "Well, now he's going to pay for it. There's nothing we can do, Lois"

"Yeah, but still…" she complained childishly, making Martha chuckle once more.

"How do you think our boys are doing?" inquired Martha.

"I don't hear anyone screaming"

"Well that's good," Martha said.

* * *

"Lois and I will figure this out. Please, trust us about this"

"You're my son. I'll always worry over you, that's never going to change. I would never want it too"

"I know that"

"Let's go back inside and discuss this with your mother – "

"And Lois"

"I know, I was just getting to her. You know, son, I really do like Lois. She's a good girl"

Clark smiled for the first time since he and his father started this conversation, or argument, depending on which part of the confrontation you happen to spot.

"She's amazing"

Clark entered the apartment with his dad following close behind. The lights were off and the television was blaring. Their wives sitting together, Martha's arms hugging Lois closely as the scene on the television screen showed a big boat sinking.

They realized the two ladies were crying.

"Lois!" Clark scolded.

"Martha!"

The two women looked up with watery eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart," Martha said. "Everything okay?"

Lois looked at Clark and merely shrugged and sniffed. "Rose didn't want Jack to let go," she said, sadly.

Clark merely shook his head, grinning profusely. What was he going to do with her.

**To be continued…**

**Author's End Notes**: HA! I didn't end it with a cliffhanger. Take that!


	9. Past vs Present

**Author's Notes**: The legal team is getting more and more ruthless by the story. I can't go anywhere without feeling like Milian is going to jump out of nowhere and hand me a subpoena or something. The jury seemed questionable to me. Also, some have asked what the timeline for this story is… it's revealed in this chapter.

**Chapter 8: Past vs. Present**

They walked into the Talon together separately, making a conscious effort not to lead people to think that anything other than friendship was occurring between them. After the debacle that occurred with his parents in Metropolis yesterday, Jonathan and Martha decided to stay in Metropolis another day before heading back to the farm.

"Before I forget, thanks for the ride"

He smiled. "Not a problem. I like flying with you"

"Is that right?" she asked, smirking.

"I do," he replied, bordering on shy.

Lois and Clark figured they needed some time to come to terms with what's happened, and it's becoming even more real that ending their sudden marital tryst wasn't going to happen any time soon.

They were going to make the best of it, or at least they're going to try.

* * *

"What will it be?" he asked her, reading the coffee menu.

He sat opposite her in a booth, but their faces tend to get dangerously close to one another. It could be that he missed being near her or she missed being near him, and if it's at the same time, then missing each other is making being apart damn near unbearable.

"I'm not up for coffee, right now," she said, hands on table.

Clark reached out with one hand to touch hers. They share a brief respite when the doors swooshed open and their hands immediately spring apart. It was Chloe and Lana back from their trip to Metropolis together.

"I'll have a grande mocha," she changed her mind.

He looked up at an incoming Chloe Sullivan, smirking. She's probably still amused at the whole Lois and Clark secret marriage ordeal.

"Chloe, what are you doing here… and with Lana."

Lois plastered a fake smile before facing the small town princess. "Hi!" She wasn't trying to be insincere, but she wasn't sincere either. It's a cross between it, a 'tweencere.'

"It's been a long time since we got to hang out," Lana replied, happily. "We called your parents; they said you might be here. It's kind of like old times." She looked at Clark with a longing glance.

The cousins rolled their eyes. _Not again_. And it surprisingly didn't have anything to do with the little fact that Clark is her husband. No, Lois has been in the middle of their unromantic drama since she's met the farmboy. And it's not a pretty sight.

"Can I borrow my cousin for a second?" Chloe asked Clark. Lana looked between the two oddly.

Clark shrugged, trying to give off the impression he didn't care.

It worked, so far.

* * *

Chloe led Lois outside. Once they were clear of any prying eyes and ears, Chloe went full throttle with her questions. She didn't even give Lois time to breathe.

"What's going on?"

Lois feigned interest. "What do you mean?"

"You and Clark," Chloe elaborated.

"What about me and Clark?" She wasn't going to make it easy for her dear little cousin. She loves her very much. She's her best friend as much as she is her family, but some things need to remain under wraps.

"Stop kidding around, Lois. I want to know. How are you two holding up?" Chloe pleaded with her whole heart.

_Oh, so the Kent's didn't tell her_. Lois smirked inside.

"Perfect," Lois answered with a full blown grin. "We're meeting with the bank later today, you know. Joint accounts. It's a big step for us. And then we're going to meet with a realtor to help us find the perfect manicured lawn in the suburbs"

Chloe frowned. "You suck, you know that"

Lois laughed, opening the door back into the Talon. Chloe sends her a disappointing sigh before heading in. Before they get any further, they notice the awkward exchange between Clark and Lana.

* * *

"I'm living back upstairs again," Lana informed him, hoping it would spark a memory of their time together.

He was non-reactive, practically disinterested as he continued to stir his hot chocolate for five straight minutes.

"I can never escape this place," she added.

Clark finally looked up at her.

"Excuse, what?"

Lana is disappointed.

"I'm sorry," Clark apologized. "A lot's been going on. I've been really busy"

She perked up. "Oh yeah, with what?" she asked curiously.

A few tables away, Chloe shook her head, worried for her two closest friends. She hears a chuckle next to her and complained. "It's not funny, Lois. Lana's been hung up on Clark since they broke up – "

"You mean, since Clark dumped her," Lois corrected, still chuckling.

"Come on. A lot more happened, you know that"

The four young adults have just finished their sophomore year of college. Lois was ahead of them a semester when she was making up her credits the summer before. Clark and Lana's romance, for lack of a better word, died out their first year.

It was a slow and agonizing death and even Clark knew he had to end it. So he finally did.

"Of course I do," she agreed. "I was there through every ounce of drama that occurred between them, remember." She wanted to move to another country every time he'd call her at one in the morning talking about how depressed he was. "It was the most ridiculous display of dull romance I've ever had the displeasure of witnessing"

"Ri---ght. And you and Clark getting hitched in Italy and losing your memories is far more romantic"

Lois smiled cockily. "We'd have the #1 movie in the box office," she said, crossing her arms to hit her mark.

"I don't know how you do it," Chloe remarks astonishingly.

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You and Clark"

She rolled her eyes. "Are we back to that again"

"Just hear me out," Chloe explained. "I don't know what it is about your relationship, but you and Clark _click_ whether you admit it or not. He smiles a lot more around you. Maybe you two should just give this marriage a shot"

Lois could only smile. "I'll tell you what…" she starts and hanging Chloe by her every word.

"What?" Chloe asked eagerly.

Just as she was going to answer, she gives off something entirely different. "Let's go rescue Smallville and we'll take it from there"

Chloe groaned unsatisfied, and then followed.

"Lighten up, little cuz"

"I can't. The romance department in my life is practically non-existent"

"Oh, that's not true. What about that guy you told me about last semester? You seemed pretty taken with him"

"That was my _Lit Professor_!"

Lois shook her head not knowing what the big deal is.

"Your point?"

Chloe glared at her cousin.

* * *

The cousin's return and Clark was eternally grateful for it. Chloe purposely sits next to Lana so Lois had to sit next to Clark making her send a victorious look to her cousin clearly stating, _all is fair in love and war_.

Lois didn't let up. Two can play this game.

"So Lana," she began with a smile. "How's Central Kansas for you? Isn't it rather ironic that you and Clark switched schools the same year?" she asked, referring to their sophomore year in which post-breakup had Lana dropping out of Met-U and signing up to Central Kansas while Clark did that exact opposite. She couldn't help but find it amusing.

THUD! Chloe kicked her shin from underneath the table.

"Chlo! That's my bone your breaking," Lois responds unapologetically. She really didn't say anything that wasn't public knowledge already.

Chloe hid her face, embarrassed.

Lana didn't know what to say.

And Clark just kept his eyes on his chocolate mug. How Lois can be so forward, he can never understand.

It's true, Lana did transfer to Central in hopes to rekindle their relationship, but Clark has had enough. He wanted to move forward. Enjoy his life. He didn't want to be burdened by the past he can't change and expectations he built up too high that the only thing he can see are disappointments.

Now he has something different to look forward to and she's sitting right next to him.

It took him two years to really get to know Lois and learn the contrasts in which she exhibits with different people. At first, their relationship was of the bickering kind, the ones where the only thing exchanged between them doesn't extend to the emotional level, and it was fine for the both of them.

Until one moment after another, they find themselves needing each other's company. Sometimes even advice.

It was never romantic, at least that's what they tell themselves, almost making a conscious effort never to go there, and it worked just fine until a week ago.

A week ago, everything changed… they went and got married.

It didn't seem like either of them regretted it too much now, though.

"Clark?" Lana spoke out softly.

He looked at her. "Yeah"

"Why do you have a ring on your ring finger?"

Chloe spilled her drink almost making Lois spill hers.

_Damn. He didn't take it off_, Lois thought.

She had removed hers and placed it in her dresser drawer the night before she remembered. Everything went by so fast, she had completely forgotten about it.

Clark apparently hasn't.

"Uh…"

**To be continued…**


	10. A Walk to Remember

**Author's Notes**: Sorry Mint Dragon, but problems with my tenses is something I'm going to have to improve on as I write. It's out of habit that I do so. I'm not that great of a writer so I kind of got to work with what I've got. Thanks again everyone for your continued support and reviews.

**Chapter 9: A Walk to Remember**

_It didn't seem like either of them regretted it too much now, though._

"_Clark?" Lana spoke out softly. _

_He looked at her. "Yeah"_

"_Why do you have a ring on your ring finger?"_

_Chloe spilled her drink almost making Lois spill hers. Damn. He didn't take it off, Lois thought. She had removed hers and placed it in her dresser drawer the night before she remembered. Everything went by so fast, she had completely forgotten about it._

_Clark apparently hasn't._

"_Uh…"_

After recovering from her cousin's sudden coffee eruption and Clark's lack of intuition, she turned her head to look at Clark and grinned, mischievously.

"Yeah, Clark. What's that all about?" she taunted with a sweet almost conniving voice. "Is there are new _somebody_ out there you've neglected to tell us about? Gotta say, Smallville. This is really disappointing," she said, faking heartache.

Lana raised her eyebrows in obvious confusion. She had no idea what was going on. Is Clark really married? It can't be. Wouldn't it be too soon for him? He's not even out of college.

And if so, to whom?

Chloe practically rolled her eyes all the way to the back of her head. _Oh God, Lois. _She never could back down from an opening. Her cousin was supposed to be helping Clark not making it worse.

She felt the sudden urge to kick her again but there's so much violence Lois was willing to take before she kicks back, and her cousin has a mean front kick, so she subdued the thought immediately.

"Well, Lois…" he began but then an idea struck up and his disposition faded turning quickly into a lopsided grin. "I liked her so much I didn't want to share her with the world," he said matter-of-factly.

Lois's composure almost faltered but she stayed in the game.

_Is that how it is, now?_

Chloe looked between the two, horrified. _Oh no, don't tell me Clark is going along with this? These two will be the death of me one day. Metaphorically speaking, of course._

Lana looked absolutely floored and damn near speechless.

"You got married?" She could barely comprehend the revelation.

Clark turned to her. "Yeah, a few days ago actually." He stretched his arms on the back of the booth and looked upwards assuming it was the sky, and recalled the joyous event. "We flew to Europe, first class." He smiled to the three of them, Lois on the other hand wanted to kick his shins, but it was her foot that'll be in danger.

"It was a Catholic wedding too, inside this 17th century cathedral in Italy." A beat. "And the hotel accommodations… whew!" he grinned towards Lois. "It's a night I'll never forget"

"I'm sure she thought you some moves you've never seen before," Lois said, equally suggestive.

Lana gulped.

Chloe prayed somebody was being mugged nearby so Clark could help.

Clark blushed, remembering the night vividly. She got him there, but he refused to back down. "I'll be honest with you," he then turned and looked at Lana, who's faced had the look of shock all over. "It's been an amazing week"

"Do… you… love her?" Lana asked, hurt but curious.

That froze them both.

"Love who?" Lois and Clark both say succinctly.

Chloe chuckled. They did that a lot.

"Your wife," Lana responded, confused still.

"Well…"

Chloe sees him struggle and Lois still made no move to help him out, so she jumps on in there. "Oh, will you look at that," Chloe showed the time on her watch to everyone on the table. She even almost hit Lana with it. "It's getting late, Lana. I promised my dad we'd have dinner with him."

She pulled Lana out of the booth despite her protests and gave one look towards her cousin indicating to make a move on it.

Lois nodded gratefully before pulling out her cell.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked. The sudden change of atmosphere was throwing him off his game, if he even had one.

"Because of the spectacle you just made, I have to help a cousin out"

"Me?" he said defiantly. "You started it!"

"Shhh…" she commanded and the other line clicked on. "Hey Uncle Gabe, it's Lois. Chloe wanted me to let you know that she and Lana are headed over there for dinner and that it was planned yesterday. Cool. Talk to you later, Uncle Gabe."

Clark is impressed. "Just like that?"

Lois snapped her fingers. "Just like that. We've been doing it for years. It's code for a quick getaway. It's done us wonders getting out of awkward conversations"

"Really?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, get over it, Smallville. We were saving you, remember that"

"If my wife wasn't such a troublemaker, we wouldn't be in this problem in the first place"

"May I remind you Mr. Kent, that it was you who flew us to Italy within the same hour you asked me to marry you"

"You see that. I wasn't lying when I said we flew first class"

* * *

On the road, Lana was confused with what just took place at the Talon. She had joined Chloe in hopes to get back on speaking terms with Clark but as the night went on, it was obvious that he had moved on… but to whom, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Hey Chloe"

"Hmm"

"Would you happen to know who Clark married? Is she someone we know?"

Chloe unintentionally speeded up the car when the question was asked. The vehicle jerked back to a respectable speed, frightening Lana a bit.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been acting weird lately"

"Nah. I'm just tired." Chloe didn't know whether to lie to Lana or continue to evade the question. "I'm shocked too," she finally admits, "But its Clark's life"

She stopped pursuing the question for now. That seemed enough for her.

"Yeah"

* * *

Lois and Clark decided to walk back to the farm instead of flying. They both needed not only the fresh air, but to talk as well.

"Why did you take off your ring?" he asked.

She threw him a sidelong glance before looking back onto the road. "It felt a little too real for me, and it really drove home how close I am to you. And then I remembered and well, things got kinda distracting," she said with a smirk in the end.

He smiled.

Clark looked at his own wedding band. He couldn't help but twirl it around his finger. "I like having it on," he admitted, slightly surprising her.

"You really like being married, don't you? To me of all people"

He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "It's not so bad," he smiled playfully, kicking stones every which way as they walked alongside one another.

"So…"

"So"

"Any regrets? I've always figured you'd be married to Lana by now. I did recall at one point foreseeing a nice little church wedding in your future – "

"Majoring in agriculture and minoring in law enforcement," he nods. "Yeah, I do remember you mentioning it to me once"

She grinned. "Not how you expected your life to turn out, huh"

"Nope. But I like it"

"So you keep saying," she smiled.

He stopped, looking around. The place looked familiar. "Follow me," he said, taking off into the corn fields.

Lois looked off confusingly before running after him.

"What's going on, Smallville? Somebody in need of a rescue," she panted, tired from the sudden sprint through the fields.

"Notice anything familiar?" he asked.

Lois stood and looked around. "Not really"

"Look harder"

She eyed the open area with initial confusion until realization dawned on her. It couldn't be?

"We met here"

He smiled. "Three years ago"

"You were hit by lightning," she mused.

"Actually, I was a part of it," he corrected. He hadn't told her the whole story about giving himself to Jor-El and being reprogrammed as Kal-El that summer.

She shook her head. "I'm not even going to try to make sense out of that"

He chuckled. "Who would've thought we'd end up back here"

"Yeah. It seemed liked a lifetime ago"

"Like we were two completely different people"

"We still are," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but friendlier," he said with a smile. "Do you think it's a mistake that you and I are together?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You're as good with secrets as I am. Remember Lucy?" Lois laughed as he continued. "I didn't even know you had a sister until she barged into the house"

"Yeah, I don't think I ever apologized to you for her sudden appearance"

Then there was a pause as Clark waited.

"Well"

She shrugged. "Well, what?"

"Are you gonna apologize?"

"No," she scoffed lightly. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"You just said – "

Lois covered her ears, pretending not to listen. "Ahhhhhh"

Clark chuckled at her childish behavior and then he kissed her to shut her up. There's a sense of irony in the place they stood, their arms wrapped around one another. This field created three separate significant moments in his life.

He fell from the skies in this very same field, where his parents found him.

He met Lois Lane here after being, in a way, reborn by Jor-El.

And finally, this is where he was truly, deeply falling in love with her. And this time, he was going to do it right.

"Lois," he whispered to her softly, breaking from their kiss.

"What's wrong?"

He breathed in, bending in one knee as he lowered himself to the ground. He kept her hands with his own as he did so.

"Clark, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "I want to do this right." He picked something out of his back pocket, it was a ring box. Surely, he wasn't going to…

"Lois Lane," he held it out before her, flipping it open. It was the same ring she took off a couple of days ago. "Will you do the honor of being my wife… again… with rehearsal dinner, bridesmaids, family attending and an afterparty?"

She gave out a low chuckle, feeling entirely speechless.

"You're asking me to marry you?" she said with a grin.

"I know it's a bit sudden"

"As if anything in our lives weren't," she quipped, but her heart was still floating on cloud nine.

He smiled widely. "I just want you to know, I'm serious about this. I want to be with you, Lois. A part of me has always known that, even when I couldn't believe it myself"

"You don't have to explain," she said, softly . She lowered her head, and just as she was about to kiss him, she turned to his ear. "I kinda want to marry you again, too"

And then she kissed him, and he returned it fervently.

"I love you," he said, lifting her up and twirling her around.

"I love you too"

When their hearts started to calm down and her breathing was normal, reality sunk in.

"So how do we explain this to everyone else?" she asked.

He sighed. "I have no idea"

**To be continued…**


	11. A Day in the Life

**Author's Notes**: Wheeeeeeee! Another update. I've been working on Happy Ending (it's a CLOIS website for those who are not in the know). So I've been distracted. Uploading media files aren't fun if you don't have FTP. I'm all manual, baby! I was just kidding. Mostly.

**Chapter 10: Another day in the life…**

By the time they made it back to the Kent Farm, his parent's had already arrived. Jonathan looked over to his son with a quizzical brow. Martha worked on dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey dad. How was the drive?"

"Long," he answered simply. "It gave your mother and I some time to think"

Clark nodded. He really didn't know what his dad meant by that. He was going to ask him further about it when Lois and a very happy Shelby came barreling in.

"Three years later and he's still torturing me," Lois said, exhausted.

All three Kent's laugh at her ageless predicament.

She and the golden mutt were outside playing Frisbee, and while Lois was all for an exercise, Shelby wouldn't let her rest. He just kept tugging on her to play some more and she had no choice or else he would never leave her alone.

Clark bent down and patted his friend proudly. "Are you giving my wife a hard time, Shelbs?"

He received a bark in return and patted him once more.

"Good boy"

Lois rolled her eyes.

"You're soooo sleeping on the couch tonight"

He immediately changed his mind. "Bad dog," he said, pointedly. 

Shelby whimpers.

Meanwhile, Jonathan and Martha watched the exchange with amused interest. Perhaps, the two kids really could make the marriage work. They're both incredibly stubborn, highly intelligent and they work well together. Lastly, what seems really obvious now that wasn't before, they really do care about each other, maybe even love each other too.

"About the sleeping arrangements…" Jonathan began.

Lois and Clark grow automatically uncomfortable as Jonathan continued setting the ground rules.

"I know you're married and we're long past the discussion of safe – "

"Jonathan," Martha interrupted. "They are married. They can share a room."

Clark throws her an appreciative glance. He takes a mental note to buy her flowers sometime in the next day or so. Maybe he could even fly to the nearest flower shop. She deserved more.

_

* * *

_

Clark rushed into his bedroom with Lois close behind. They shut the door and sigh a massive relief.

Lois throws her arms up. "It's official! I love your mother!"

Clark laughs. "Good. That makes two of us"

"I was seriously close to faking a faint if he had gone any further." She paused. "Our relationship is completely backwards, you realize that, right? Traditionally, it should've been done the other way around"

He crossed his arms, smiling. "Surprisingly enough, I can actually imagine you proposing to me"

"Yeah right!" She laughed at the idea. "Me, get down on one knee and propose to you. Sure, when pigs fly"

"How about man?" he asked with a grin. "It drives me considerably closer to you"

"You flirt dangerously, Kent"

He stepped closer to her. "You taught me how." 

Clark kisses her intensely but Lois tries to withhold.

"We shouldn't do anything here"

Caressing her cheek, "Why not?" he asked, softly.

"Your parents…"

He kisses her again. "Know we're married," he finished.

"That's besides the point." She needs to get away from him now.

"I don't see it that way"

"You're not looking hard enough"

He smirked. "I think I can see just fine"

"Have you always been this forward?"

"Only since I've married you"

They start kissing again; working in removing the many layers of clothing they both had on. Just as things were heating up between them, they're interrupted by the last person they thought would come inside without knocking.

"Hey guys, your parents said you were up." She sees the two pretend-newlyweds going at it half-dressed. "Dear lord!" she squeaked, closing her eyes shut.

"Chloe?" Clark said embarrassingly.

"Oh my God." She covered her eyes still. "You were kissing!" She rotated a few times deciding whether or not to leave the room with her eyes still closed.

Lois fixes herself up. "Sweetie, you're gonna hurt yourself"

"Why were you kissing?" Chloe was shocked beyond, well she should be shocked, she already knew they were married, but it wasn't until a moment ago when it really hit home the fact that they are married.

"Well…" Lois starts.

"We remember…"

"Everything…"

"Even…"

"Getting married"

Chloe's hands fell down from her face and she finally looked at the two like they were crazy. "Did you guys rehearse that or something?" And then something came to mind. "Wait a second!" She pointed at the two of them almost accusingly. "At the Talon this morning, you two _really are_ married"

"Yeah," Lois replied softly.

"Hmm mm," Clark answered even more softly.

Chloe is floored. "What about the annulment?"

"Not gonna happen," Lois waved off.

"It's too much hassle," Clark added.

"So you're gonna keep pretending your married?"

"We're not pretending," and Clark emphasized this by pulling Lois closer to him. "We're giving this marriage a shot"

Lois stepped away from Clark. "Besides," she pulled on her younger cousin's arms closer so she could whisper in her ear.

Clark doesn't eavesdrop into their mini-conversation.

Chloe blushed red. "You're so bad, Lois"

_

* * *

_

"What are you and Clark going to do now?" Chloe asked Lois as the two cousins sit together on the swing outside the Kent's porch.

She merely shrugged in response. "I honestly don't know. It's all happening pretty much at warp speed"

Chloe starts to giggle. "I still can't wrap my head around you and Clark. You two are actually married." She giggled some more. "Oh, Lois. Life is never boring around you"

"It's not like I planned for this to happen"

"But secretly you hoped…"

"Uh…. No"

"Are you honestly telling me you've never thought of Clark romantically?"

"Of course I've thought about him romantically, I've just never dwelled on it for too long unlike some people"

"Hey now! That was sooo two years ago"

"So it's cool with you? Me and Clark?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course it is. You two are the most important people in my life. If there was anyone in the world that Clark could fall for, I'm glad it was you"

Lois breathed out, relieved. "Really?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around her cousin. "You _bet_ I am. And as long as you actually invite me to your baby shower, then I'll let your impromptu wedding get a free pass"

Lois frowned. "Baby shower?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'm just saying"

"Oh God, could you imagine. The pitter patter of little Lois's and Clark's running around here."

Both ladies laugh.

Lois continued. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen for a long, long, long, long, long time from now"

"You'd be surprised how time flies," Chloe nudged.

She smirked. "Are you trying to tell me something, Chlo?"

"Just letting you know now that if you and Clark decide to bring in a little Lois or Clark into this world, I've got first dibs on being a god mother"

Lois smiled widely. "You know there isn't anyone else I would have than you."

The two ladies spend the rest of the night huddled underneath a warm blanket; drinking Mrs. Kent fantastically made hot chocolates and talking endlessly through the night. About the past, the present, and their future.

**To be continued…**


	12. Table for Five

**Author's Notes**: I'm trying to envision an ending to this, but I assure you, it won't come as fast and choppy as _Metamorphosis_. Thank you all for your continued support and reviews, I highly appreciate it.

And to continue my shameless self-promotion, I have another story out there called _Displacement_. Clark Kent and Arthur Curry switch bodies ala _Transference_, and Arthur's dating Lois, so you can imagine what exactly I'm trying to do.

**Chapter 11: Table for Five**

LAUGHTER was heard all around the table. It was nearing eight o'clock in the evening and Martha Kent had cooked one of her best meat loaves to date. She looked at each person seated and couldn't help but smile at the scene.

To her right is her husband, Jonathan Kent. He was smiling and beaming at all the wonderful and funny stories being exchanged through the course of the night. Tonight would probably go down to being one of his most easy going evenings.

It always warmed her heart to see him this happy.

To her left is Chloe Sullivan, a late addition to dinner but certainly a welcomed one. She was glad that she's become the great friend to her son she had many times hoped she would be.

Finally, across from her is her son, smiling and laughing besides Lois Lane, and young woman who, for the last three years, have become like a daughter to her. Now, she can officially say she is. As different as they are, they complimented each other so well and tonight, that very compliment shined through brighter than it ever has before.

"No, no, no, no, no." Lois laughed, taking another sip of her red wine. "That is _not_ what happened, I assure you"

"I can't believe I missed that," said Chloe regrettably, yet laughing at the same time. Jonathan and Martha's reactions weren't far away either.

The newlyweds were sharing their little story about the crazy cheerleaders spiking their boyfriends' drinks a few years back. That gym scene where she catapulted her husband-to-be to a boy-obsessed Mandy has the entire table keeling over with laughter.

"And you actually played a long with it, son?"

Clark sighed, trying not to look embarrassed. "I had no choice." He points to Lois. "She's very demanding"

Lois scoffed at the comment and smirked. "I call it being assertive"

"Uh-huh." Clark wasn't buying it. "I needed help and you sacrificed me"

"I was there the _entire _time," Lois reminded him.

"Hiding!"

Chloe and Martha almost spill their drinks from laughing too hard while Jonathan tries to keep his composure. If they had shared this to his father three years ago, Jonathan would have no idea exactly how he would react. Probably not as well as now.

Clark grabbed his glass of water with his left hand while his right reached for his wife's hand, intertwining them. Everything felt so real, he wanted to hang on to it for as long as he can.

Forever if he had anything to say about it.

"And then Chloe showed up out of nowhere and tries to kill me," Lois continued to share with all the mannerisms and sound affects that you would expect no less from an expert storyteller.

"I _did_ not!" Chloe denied.

"You _had _a wrench"

"Really?" She thought about it for a moment. "God, I don't remember that part"

"That's because I knocked ya down, sistah!" And all of them laughed some more. Little did they know, there was another unexpected guest standing outside of the Kent porch, staring idly at the happy family.

Lana Lang stood watching them interact through the window.

She watched sadly as Mr. and Mrs. Kent laugh alongside and equally happy Chloe, but that isn't why she was stood frozen in her spot. What she couldn't believe, even though she's seeing it with her own two eyes were…

Lois and Clark.

Sitting next to each other. Hands interlaced intimately. Laughing. Smiling. Clark lifting her hand so he could kiss the back of her palm.

And lastly, the most shocking of all, the ring that sparkled on her left ring finger when he did.

It stung her more than she ever expected it to.

Lana just stood there for a few more seconds until she met eye-to-eye with Lois's eyes. It sparked her to leave immediately.

At the dinner table, Lois was surprised to see Lana watching them outside. "I'll be right back, Smallville." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before excusing herself. Clark nodded, a little curious, but the warmth and happiness radiating off his family was enough to distract him.

Lois rushed outside, reaching Lana just as she got into the driver's seat.

"Lana, wait!" Lois held the car door from closing.

Lana pulled on her seat belts, locking the buckle in its place. "There really is nothing for us to talk about," she said bitterly.

Lois tries to explain. "What you saw in there – "

"Was made loud and clear," Lana finished for her, her voice still laced with bitterness. "I can't believe you duped me so easily. All this time, it was you. You're the woman he married"

"It wasn't like that"

"I'm sure that helps you sleep at night"

"What's happened between me and Clark – it wasn't planned"

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that. I bet you two have been doing this even when he and I were together"

Now she was crossing the line. "Careful Lana, now you're making false accusations"

"You know, I honestly thought we were friends"

"This has nothing to do with friendship. You're just here trying to put Clark back on a leash he loathes"

"You know nothing about me and Clark"

"I know a lot more than you think"

"Than why the hell did you come out here for? You want throw it in my face some more? Well good job, mission accomplished"

"What are we in, grammar school? I came out here to explain that what happened between me and Clark had _nothing_ to do with you"

"Oh, and that makes me feel a whole lot better"

"Don't play the pity card with me, Lana. I won't stand for it. It may work for the rest of this town, but it doesn't with me."

"Congratulations, Lois Lane…" She gulped. "Kent"

"Lana!" Annoyed by her lack of self-awareness, Lois jumped into the back seat and climbed her way into the front passenger's. "We're going to talk about this"

Lana squeezed on her wheel. "What is there to talk about that I haven't already seen"

"How many times do I have to say it, we didn't do it to hurt you"

"Oh, believe me Lois. I know." A flash of them happily conversation back at the house hit her like a ton of bricks. "I'm barely even an afterthought"

"Now you're over exaggerating." This chick obviously thinks everything is about her. One of many traits that Lois despises. It always made her appear selfish, and it wasn't even a label. She just is. And worse? She doesn't seem to notice it.

"You lied to me. You and Clark." She laughs spitefully. "That obviously makes you two the perfect match"

"You may have grounds to say that about him, but not to me."

"What are you going to do, drop kick me?"

"I don't know. Will that make you get rid of your attitude?"

Lana shook her head disbelievingly. "I can't believe it. You and Clark." A long pause soon followed. Her voice suddenly turns low, "I mean… at first I thought…"

Lois raised her eyebrows, curious. "Thought what?"

Lana didn't want to get into the particulars of it. "I don't think you ever knew it, but I was always jealous of you." She knew from the beginning that there was something between, she had seen it the very first time she saw the two of them here in the farm after she returned from Paris that one summer.

"Jealous?" Lois laughed at the mere thought. "Of me?" But Lana didn't see it at the same way.

"Even when we were dating, who do you think he felt like talking? Certainly not his girlfriend"

Lois knew that. In fact, she berated Clark herself for treating his so-called relationship with Lana so poorly. Back then, she hadn't realized that there were bigger secrets he was hiding, so for the most part, she always thought his actions were largely selfish and idiotic.

Now she knew Clark was just uncomfortable sharing that part of himself with her. This inevitably led to the demise of their relationship.

"Just tell me one thing. And tell me the truth"

Lois remained silent, nodding.

"Did Clark ever cheat on me with you?"

"No," Lois answered wholeheartedly and with as much truth as she could imbue in such a little word. "He has never, ever, cheated on you"

Lana nodded trusting her even when she didn't want to. Lois stepped out of her car and she drove off without saying another word.

Once her car disappeared from view, Lois walked back to the house. Before going inside, sat back on the porch swing. "How much did you hear?" She inquired out of the blue.

Clark appeared behind her. "All of it," hands in pocket as he made his way up the porch steps and to the seat next to her.

After she left the dinner table, he wondered what was taking her so long so he stepped outside when his super hearing caught the sound of two very stressed out voices. To his own surprise, he was unintentionally listening in on his past and present duping it out in the driveway.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping," he apologized softly.

She curled her lips and crossed her arms, but she wasn't angry. She was just thinking.

"It's fine. Saves me the trouble of telling you anyway," she said with a weak smile. Clark reached over and held her tightly. "I'm sorry too"

"For what? Making me happy? Don't ever apologize for that. I'm much too in love with you to understand properly"

That got a chuckle out of her.

"I've never really liked her but we should've told her sooner"

Clark shook his head. "I should've been the one to tell her. There is just so much drama and hurtful feelings between me and Lana, and that selfish part of me didn't want us anywhere near it"

"Sometimes I wonder if we're in over our heads"

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked, worried.

"God No!"

Clark is relieved which was soon followed by a frown. "Don't scare me like that"

She chuckled, tugging his collar pulling him in for a kiss. When they let go, "Come on, let's get back inside before your parents call a search party on us"

He groaned in dissatisfaction. He wanted to stay outside holding her.

"O---kay, but only because you're my wife"

She grinned. "You got that right"

**To be continued…**


	13. Lois & the General

**Author's Notes**: This took longer than I expected to write. I had an entirely different chapter in mind but I thought against it. I'll probably use it elsewhere. Please don't talk about what I had originally in mind points to people you know who you are.

**Chapter 12: Lois & the General**

They arrived back in Metropolis in record time. Clark halted in his tracks. "So – um…" he started, unsure where to begin. They hadn't really sat down and talked about what hey were going to do once they got back to the city.

Lois stopped too, and turned as she was putting the key into the keyhole. "What's wrong?"

He looked nervous. "Are you sure?"

She raised her eyebrows confused. "Granted, I'm a fairly smart person, but I have no idea what it is you're implying to"

"You know, about there." He pointed to her door.

Her eyebrows went a little higher. She looked at her front door but nothing was registering to her. She looked back at him. "I don't understand what you mean." And just to make sure she didn't miss anything, she looked back at the door and back at him again which was followed by a shrug, she was still confused.

He sighed. "Living arrangements, Lois!"

She laughed out loud. "Are you serious?" She puts her bags down by her door before moving closer to him. "Clark, you and I are married and you're worried about where you're going to sleep." She sighed. "I was kinda hoping next to me, if that's not so much of a problem for you."

He let out a sigh of relief and then a chuckle. "Good. I never liked your couch in the first place"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," she laughed.

"Have you ever slept on it?" he asked demurely.

"All the time"

He glared at her and she retreats.

"A few times." He was still not buying it. "Okay, twice!" He crossed his arms and it made her roll her eyes. "Fine! I've never slept on it"

He laughed, pulling her in his arms, kissing her fiercely. "Slow down, cowboy." She slowly pulled away, smiling. "We've only been married a week"

"It feels like forever"

When she opens the door, he advances again, and she pulls away again, making him frown. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're absolutely right. What do we do about living arrangements? Do I move in with you or you with me?"

He smiled. "Now it bothers you"

"It's all your fault. You brought it up. I liked it better when we were flying without direction. And I mean that almost literally"

He lifted her in his arms and belatedly crossed the threshold. "Why don't we stay where we are for the moment and then we could join arms and do battle against the forces of real-estate?"

She chuckled.

As he carried her into the living room, they didn't realize there was another person there.

"Lois"

Her mouth gaped open and Clark nearly loses his grip.

"Hi daddy"

* * *

General Sam Lane stood in front of a flabbergasted pair of Lane and Kent. He was the last person either of them expected to see, ever. Now he was standing before them, his face looking stone cold. It sent shivers down Clark's spine. Lois, on the other hand, simply looked annoyed at his intrusion.

"What are you doing here?"

Her father ignored the resentment in her voice. "What you do in your own time is your business, Lo"

"I'm glad," she said without an ounce of sincerity.

"But refusal to answer my phone calls will not be tolerated," the General said in that condescending tone he's always used when she was growing up. Even if she had changed, some things just don't. Like her father, for example.

"Okay, that's enough!" Clark spoke aloud. He remained quiet to give her and her father some level of privacy, but he couldn't help that he was there and that he could hear their conversation. "I think you should leave now"

The General took a few steps towards them. "Stay out of this, Mister Kent. This doesn't concern you"

"No, it does concern me. It concern's me a lot." He was making him angry and he's beginning to understand why there was so much hostility between father and daughter. "You come into her home and you start giving her the third degree. She may be your daughter but she's not a child"

"She's my child! And don't you forget that"

Clark refused to be swayed. "She's also my wife"

"I – What?"

Meanwhile, Lois moved aside and headed towards her refrigerator as her husband and father went at it. She reached into her freezer for an ice-pack as well as a bottle of vodka. It's nice to be welcomed home to such a dizzying display of verbal fireworks, she joked to herself.

"You heard me"

The General glared at his daughter. "Is it true, Lo?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname he didn't deserve to call her by. She raised her left hand and showed him the ring. "What do you think?" She was met with silence, and then she brought up her right hand, holding a glass of Vodka in ice. "Cheers"

"Mister Kent, I'd like a moment alone with my daughter"

"That makes two of us," Clark quipped.

General Lane gave him a disapproving look. The remark did little to amuse him and Clark felt immediately uncomfortable. He also felt like a fool but that didn't stop him from wanting to protect his wife.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Clark," Lois softly intrudes.

"Yeah?"

"He's not going to leave if I don't speak with him. Can you give us a minute?"

Clark really didn't want to, and it showed all over his face. He pleaded silently to her to let him stay. She didn't have to do this alone.

"I'll be okay." She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him softly, making her father flinch slightly at the sight. The General has never seen Lois publicly affectionate with a man before.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more for the heck of it.

She nodded. Sure.

He kissed her back and then whispered to her ear. "I love you"

She smiled. "I know"

Clark reluctantly leaves through the front door.

"So you're running off and getting married now?"

Lois remained undeterred by the low comment. "Just like you said, what I do is my business. What do you want, dad?"

"I've been leaving messages about your sister. Lucy. Remember her?"

"Five four. A little over ninety pounds. Brown hair. Yeah I know her," she answered sarcastically.

"She's gone AWOL again"

"Now there's a surprise?" she asked with a laugh. "She pulls a David Copperfield every few months. What does that have to do with me?"

"You're her sister. You're suppose to set an example"

She laughed again. "In order for me to set an example, she shouldn't have been sent to boarding school in the first place. What's happening to her isn't my fault, and I'm sick and tired of taking the blame for her bad decisions"

"Don't you dare speak to me or to her like that or I'll – "

"What?" she cut him off angrily. "What are you going to do, dad? Ground me? Take away my allowance and confiscate my car? If you think you can come here when we barely speak to each other over months a time and still expect me to abide by your rules, you're seriously mistaken"

"Lucy is out of control"

"And you scream at me every time she does, and I stop everything to get her in line. But none of it matters because she always gets loose. If she needs help, she'll come to me, but I can't help her if she doesn't want it. She's gonna have to own up to her mistakes"

The General sighed, an action he doesn't do often in the presence of his daughter. He dropped his beret on her sofa and sat down.

For the first time in a long time, Lois could see the years passing through him. He looked tired and downright defeated but it didn't make her any less sympathetic than she already was. She was downright angry with him, and for good reason.

"I don't want her to," he revealed softly, and it barely registered to her.

"What?"

"I don't want her to own up to her mistakes," he rephrased clearly. "Not entirely"

That annoyed her even more. "Well, at least you're honest with me this time. I'm glad I could be Lucy's own personal escape goat"

"No, Lo, that's not what I meant"

"It sounded pretty clear to me"

"I don't want her to because I know she won't be able to handle the consequences," he admitted for the first time. Lois looked down at him, a little surprised by the proclamation. "You think I don't know everything that you've done for her, but I do. You've taken care of Lucy better than I could have ever hoped for"

The sudden spiel coming out of her father, the General, was making her dizzy with discomfort.

"I'm a bit confused now. Are you complimenting me?"

His calm façade wavered heavily in the midst of his daughter's indifference to the problem at hand. "Dammit, Lo. I need your help"

Though still confused at his actions, she nodded anyway. He knew she would. She could see his breath exhale in relief. She made him nervous, the thought almost made her smile. Before leaving, he turned to her.

"Lo?"

Lois silently turned around, waiting for him to continue.

"Congratulations," he said sincerely.

She smiled weakly in return.

"Thanks"

* * *

Lois stepped out onto her terrace and leaned atop the thick railing separating her from earth to air. "How's the view?" she asked, looking out into the lighted city underneath the blanket of the stars.

"Better now that you're out here," Clark answered, hovering right below her. He flew over her and landed squarely on the ground. "Where does he go off treating you like that?"

"He does it all the time"

"Well, he shouldn't"

"He's stubborn. A born trait amongst the Lane's. And he's the patriarch."

"How do you think he handled the news?"

She laughed. "You were there, remember? He had his right hand plastered on his side. I think he was hoping his gun would magically appear, but I may be just exaggerating"

Clark gave a low scared chuckle. He may be invulnerable to any material that earth produces but General Sam Lane has a presence, a commanding aura that scares him to death. It also could be because he had an army at his disposal.

"It doesn't matter," she added.

"It does to me. I didn't understand at first but you're not the irresponsible daughter that he makes you out to be. What drives me crazy the most is that you let him"

"That's what I thought so too." She turned back, looking into her apartment where her dad was just at a couple of minutes before. "Turns out I was wrong"

**To be continued…**


	14. Marriage is Bliss

**Chapter 13: Marriage is Bliss**

Clark leaned on the kitchen table with Chloe seated on the opposite side. "I didn't think it was possible, but I feel like I'm falling in love with her more and more everyday. It's amazing. She makes me excited for the future," he said forlornly. He felt weak.

Chloe saw it coming a mile away. Make that a thousand miles. Possibly more. Hell, the biggest number out there.

"Chloe, do you think I'd make a good husband?"

Chloe stifled a laugh. Clark really is falling deeper in love with her cousin; that much was very obvious. She wondered briefly what Lois' secret was. "The only person who can answer that is your wife. What are you two going to do now that you're giving this marriage a second chance?"

Clark laughed at the question. A second chance indeed. "Well, we're going to get married for one." He bit into an apple he grabbed in the refrigerator.

Chloe puts a confused look on her face. "Could you say that by me again?"

Clark smiled broadly. "I asked her to marry me last night, for real this time. We want to get married again in the company of friends and family."

"Again?" Chloe tried to suppress the excitement and happiness building up inside her. "You mean…" Clark nods. "In a church?" He nods again. "And I can be the maid of honor?" She clapped her hands together becoming positively giddy.

"Well, you're gonna have to ask my wife about that."

Chloe threw him a frown and crossed her arms defiantly. "Oh, I better be."

Clark simply laughs.

**

* * *

**

For as long as Lois could remember, family has always been something that wasn't in her reach. Nor something she was interested in. Her father. Lucy. With the exception of Chloe, it was easy to stay disconnected from people, she was never in one place long enough to build a true connection outside family ties.

So if anyone were surprised to wake up one morning married, it'd be Lois Lane… Kent.

Now she doesn't think it's all that bad.

"LOIS!"

Lois snapped her head up from her desk after falling asleep on it a couple of hours ago. "WHAT? Lois? That's me," she says, her head slightly spinning. Her vision a bit tainted from suddenly waking. She squints a couple of times, seeing her cousin stand sternly with her arms crossed in front of her. "Chloe. How'd you get in?"

"Clark let me borrow his keys. Have you been sleeping like that all afternoon?"

Lois quickly felt the stiff pain in her neck and lower back. "No," she denied pathetically. She headed for the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"No thanks." Chloe followed her. "I grabbed a burger on my way here. Are you sure you're okay?"

Lois stretched her neck up and down, left and right. She felt the sudden urge to burn that desk. She opened her fridge and took out a bottle of wine. On second thought, she puts it back inside, grabbing a jug of orange juice instead.

"No. I'm good."

Chloe grabbed a seat and leaned on the countertop. "I spoke to Clark earlier."

Lois poured some juice into a glass, "Oh yeah. What about?" and then she takes a sip. She felt a bit queasy.

"You mostly. Actually, he talked about you. I listened."

Lois chuckles. "In that case, I'm really sorry, that must've been boring"

Chloe smiles. "Yeah, well… I also came by to ask you what you two are going to do now."

"What do you mean?"

"You know… now that you're husband and wife." Little did Lois know, Chloe was actually trying to prod her about her upcoming nuptial redux. Clark never revealed when it'll be taking place and she personally would like to know when so she could start making plans.

Chloe even had to wonder deeply if a bachelorette party was, you know, legal. Permitted. Allowed, especially now that they _are_ married.

Lois began to gulp down the remainder of her glass of orange juice before refilling it again.

"Lois, don't you think you're drinking that a little too fast?"

Lois looked at her cousin oddly and held up her glass of non-alcoholic beverage. You'd think she was going to overdose on Vitamin-C. "No." She went ahead and poured some more in her glass.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "You don't look so good, Lois." She puts the back of her hand to her cousin's forehead. She didn't feel a fever or anything. "Do you feel sick or something?"

Lois hasn't really taken the time to diagnose herself between waking up and walking to her kitchen.

"Not so much, it's probably just a cold."

"Right. Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"I'd rather not. By the way, I want to give you a heads up - the General came over yesterday and he's really worried about Lucy. So be prepared to get a call from him inquiring about the status my life."

"Ouch." Chloe made a face that relates to feeling her pain. "How'd he take the news that his oldest daughter is officially off the market?"

"I don't know, his facial expressions rarely changes from angry to disappointment, but I think I got a quizzical brow in there somewhere."

Chloe gives out a soft chuckle.

"Things aren't getting any better between you two, huh?"

"I just don't know what he wants from me anymore," Lois admits sadly. "I'm trying, Chlo, but he just makes me tired most of the time."

"Maybe you and your new hubby could bring a little Clark Junior into this world. I bet that'll make your dad happy."

Lois's mind is suddenly filled with memories of her first encounter with Clark a few years ago.

"Okay. Any off-spring that Clark and I have in the future will not be called what you just called him."

"Why - "

Lois cuts her off. "Secondly, just because he couldn't get the son he's always wanted with me and Lucy doesn't mean he's entitled to take mine... if I ever have a son," she reiterates.

Chloe regrets ever mentioning it. She'd forgotten that Uncle Sam has always wanted a son. Chloe knew her uncle loved his daughters, but it was obvious, even to a third party that he longed to have a boy.

"I'm sorry."

Lois smiled appreciatively. "It's okay. Really."

The door suddenly swung open and Clark soon appeared.

"Good afternoon, ladies," Clark greeted them happily. He was carrying several bags of groceries before speeding into the kitchen to put them away. It barely gave Lois and Chloe time to blink.

Lois smirks and leaned close to her cousin's ear.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love having a super-powered alien as a husband?"

Chloe grins in return. "No, but I have no doubt you'll keep reminding me."

The last pieces of groceries has Clark bending down to put them away in the lower cabinet, giving his wife and cousin-in-law a good view of his butt.

Chloe realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry, can I do that?"

Lois keeps her eyes on her husband's fine assets. "No, go ahead," she said, not minding at all. "I wonder if all Kryptonians are..." she makes a rectangular movement with her fingers that framed Clark from behind. "... fit jeans so well like that."

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe we should hit the Fortress sometime and check up on their anatomy."

"I agree." Lois nodded.

"Excuse me!" Clark blurted out, taking Lois and Chloe away from their sisterly talk. "I'm right here! I don't need super hearing to hear you."

Lois and Chloe chuckle.

"I'm sorry, baby," Lois said in a low and affectionate tone.

Their eyes lock and any sort of communication Chloe could get out of either of them were gone.

"I guess this is my cue to leave." Chloe gives her cousin a hug first before going to hug Clark. "Don't stay up too late you too."

Chloe heads to the door and looks back, smiling as Lois and Clark still remained lost in each others gazes. She leaves them, happy herself. She was so glad things had worked out for all of them.

Once they were alone, Lois closed the gap between them. Her face just inches away from his.

"So - what's for dinner?" She smiled.

"We've got some rocky road ice-cream," Clark said, giving her a soft lingering kiss.

"Hmm," she whispered in satisfaction. "You do know how to sweep a woman off her feet."

"Good." Clark kissed her again. "Cuz I bought two."

Lois chuckled in his kiss. "You're amazing." She began unbuttoning his shirt and leads him to their room. "Let's call it a night."

"But it's only four o'clock," he says with a grin. Ripping his shirt off and throwing it on the floor before picking her up and carrying her to their bed the rest of the way.

**

* * *

**

Lois woke up in the middle of the night clutching her stomach in pain with Clark sleeping soundly beside her. She rushes into the bathroom and ran the faucet, splashing cold water on her face.

And as fast as it came, it was gone.

"Lois," she heard through the door.

"I'm here," Lois answered, wiping her face dry. She opened the door and made her way back to her husband's side.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, eyes still sleepy.

Lois smiled assuredly, sliding underneath the covers and laying her head softly against his chest.

"Everything's fine," she whispered to him. "Go back to sleep."

Lois spent the next few minutes worriedly before her tired eyes succumbed to slumber as well.

**To be Continued...**


	15. Results

**Author's Notes**: Regrettably, anyone who has a problem with my tenses will just have to bear through it. It's how I write. It's not that I don't try, but since this is nothing but fanfiction, it's not my overall concern. Thank you for reviewing and continuing to let me know, good or bad, the aspects of the story and the way I write.

**Chapter 14: Results**

Several days later, Lois finally gave in to her assumptions and went to a faraway convenient store, on the other side of town. She walked in, head bowed down. Lois wore dark clothing with a black jean jacket and deep dark blue jeans. She even added black sunglasses to her ensemble despite the fact that she was in doors.

Even the most uneducated individual would know something was up.

Lois walked into a short isle, looking over the various kits displayed on the shelf. For such a small store, they sure had a lot of what she's looking at in stock. She suddenly felt like dashing out of there.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

Lois turned, slightly startled. She has to stop thinking too hard, she loses all focus.

"Oh. No, thank you. I'm all right," Lois responds kindly to the kind old lady.

"Is this your first time?"

"First time what?" The old woman smiled, making Lois turn red in embarrassment. "How can you tell?"

"Besides the fact that you've been standing here for the last five minutes, the diamond on your ring finger gave it away, too."

The old woman clerk placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She was a perfect stranger to Lois, but she appreciated the kindness nonetheless. The old woman then reaches towards the top shelf and picks one out and then handing it to her. "Here, try this."

Lois looked at it, reading the front label.

First Response.

"From personal experience, these tests are as accurate as any test used at a health care provider's office," the old woman added.

Lois gulped down her nervousness. "Really?"

The old woman nodded, letting her go when she spots a customer waiting at the cash register.

Lois looked at the package, flipping it over and reading the back quickly before looking at the front cover again. With another thought, she goes and grabs a few more boxes. It didn't hurt to be absolutely sure.

Two hours later, Lois was in her bathroom surrounding by many opened boxes, in one hand she stared blankly at the pregnancy test. Five out of five test results verified her suspicions.

She's pregnant.

Lois spent the remainder of the day working at home as she thought about how she was going to tell Clark. How hard can it be? He's her husband after all, it's not like it's never happened to a married couple before.

'Look hon, we're going to have a baby!'

Who was she kidding? They're not like regular folks. Far from it. They had ambitions. Correction, he has superpowers, she has ambitions. She knew without a single doubt that this will change everything.

Was she even ready?

Was _he_ ready?

Will she have a normal pregnancy?

Will going through with this endanger not just her life, but the life of the baby she and Clark made together?

Baby.

Lois is no mother, but having played the role of big sister not only to Lucy but Chloe as well, she liked to think that she was good with children, especially after giving all those hours of herself tutoring underprivileged kids back in high school.

Yes, Lois remembered those days.

Days when she ditched American History class just to take a bus to a nearby museum so she could learn the same thing. She hated school, really, she did. Being cooped up inside four walls with twenty or so other students who don't give a damn except gossiping about the latest break-up and fashion designs; it was not her idea of higher education.

It bit her in the ass though. Staff and her father alike both assumed the worst, thinking she was ditching to make out with a boy at some cliff or something equally appalling and unlady-like.

Lois's punishment always involved volunteer work, which amused her now looking back on it. She didn't volunteer at all.

She was punished because she wanted to learn differently.

Oh well.

That was in the past.

Now she has a new challenge to undertake.

Motherhood.

She sighed. _Where is Clark?_

As if on cue, there he suddenly appeared.

"Hey," Clark greeted her with a loving smile. He removed his jacket and stuffed it inside a nearby closet. Clark makes his way over and places a soft lingering kiss on her lips. "How's your day?"

Lois could only smile before gathering her thoughts to answer.

"… Can't say much," she uttered, mentally slapping her head for coming up with such a pathetic answer. "It's been a long day. How about you?"

"Exhausting. I've got several papers due by the end of the week. I'm looking into getting a part time job after that."

Lois smiles. "You don't have to right away. We're making it just fine."

"No," Clark said getting ready to point out the contrary. "You're making it just fine. I, on the other hand, am not."

"You don't have to rush it. We've been married less than a week, I won't hold it against you, I promise."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Lois didn't know if he suspected something.

"You look tired."

"Haven't had much sleep," Lois admits.

"Anything I can do," Clark asked, pulling her slowly within his embrace.

She smirked. "We can hold off on sex for the next few days."

"Except that," he forbids.

Lois chuckles, tugging on his collar and kissing him. "Yeah, I didn't like that thought either."

Clark cupped her face with his hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Somehow. When I'm with you. Everything is okay."

Clark smiled broadly.

Lois takes a deep breath and continues. "There's something I need to tell you."

**To be Continued...**


	16. Pace

**Chapter 15: Pace**

Lois paces back and forth in the living, making Clark more and more nervous with every pause and movement she made. She didn't think it would be this hard. I mean, how difficult is it to say, 'Clark, I'm pregnant.' Apparently, it was very difficult because she couldn't get a single audible word out.

"Lois. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

Lois stopped and looked at her husband with respect and admiration. They haven't always had the easiest relationship. Actually, they were very competitive, especially with each other but it was never underlined with burden.

Both enjoyed the constant bickering. The lively discussions. The opposite viewpoints.

"It's not a bad thing." Lois paused. "As far as I know."

Clark glared at her, even more confused. He honestly didn't know what she was trying to tell him.

"Then tell me."

Lois sighed. "I don't know how," she said softly.

"Are you sick?"? Even though she admitted that it wasn't a bad thing, Clark couldn't help but dread the possibility, and by the way she's been acting, he had no choice but to think of the worst.

Lois shakes her head and Clark let's out a sigh of relief.

Clark tries again. "Is someone else sick?"

Lois shakes her head again.

"Are we okay?"

Lois rolled her eyes, but then she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding him tight.

"Yes," she whispered by his ear. "I love you."

Clark buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her just as tightly. "Then what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled so lowly that he didn't catch it, even with his super hearing.

"What?"

Lois gulped. "I think I'm pregnant," she said again.

Holding her in his arms, Clark's eyes go wide in surprise. Did he hear wrong or did Lois just say that she was pregnant?

With his arms still holding her, Clark moved his head back to look her in the eyes.

"You're what?"

Lois agreed. "That's exactly what I said."

"When?"

"I don't know Clark; let's think back on the last seven days shall we? How could it have possibly happened?"? Lois quipped and then she pointed at him. "And there's no way it's an immaculate conception. With the exception of our wedding, I don't even go to church." She's headed towards babbling now.

"Lois."

"I really thought we were playing it safe, but then I look back, and I realize that we didn't even remember our wedding _and_ wedding night until days later."

"Lois."

"So now I'm thinking that we weren't playing it safe all along, and there's some holes still left in our memories."

"LOIS!"

"WHAT?"

Clark cradles her face with his hands and lowers his lips to touch hers, letting it stay that way for a good few seconds before whispering, "I love you."

"Does that mean you're okay with this?" Lois asked in a purely innocent manner that it made Clark smile.

He nods. "Are you?"

Lois shrugged. "I haven't had much time to think about it." She sighs. "We're so young."

"We're also in love."

"That's besides' the point."

Clark frowned. "So you don't want this baby?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying." Lois pulled away, taking a few steps back. She needed to think. "Clark, I work during the day, and I study all night. You go to school full time. And let's not forget that our entire relationship changed in the span of a few days. We have to - no - we _need_ to think about this."

Clark sighed, upset that she always had to make sense.

"Then are you sure you're pregnant?"

Lois took a deep breath. Reality has set in and it hit them hard in the face, as if almost leaving them unconscious.

"I've taken several tests. I didn't want to go to a doctor without asking you first."

"Well, thanks for the consideration." Clark's words came out hostile and he immediately regretted saying them. "I'm sorry."

"Don't confuse what I'm saying, Clark. We're going to have this baby."

"Then why aren't you as excited as I am?"

"Because I'm scared."

Clark stood frozen. In his own happiness and excitement, he had forgotten that he wasn't human and it was Lois that would be carrying their unborn baby throughout its term, and even then, they don't know whether it'll be the normal nine months or something drastically different.

Finally, Clark understood her reservations.

She's just afraid of what would happen if something went wrong. In Clark's experience, that is always the case.

He wanted to hit himself for being so insensitive.

He takes her by the arms and holds her once again. "You're not alone." Clark thought about those words and chuckled.

Lois is almost not amused. She looked up at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's just it's normally me who feels alone and here I am telling you that you're not. It's a reversal for me."

Lois smiled. "Believe it or not, I've felt alone all my life. Loneliness. Is the last thing I feel. When I'm with you."

"You really know how to make a guy happy."

"We're going to be okay." Lois kisses him softly.

"I know." Clark kisses her back.

Lois lets him go, and moves towards the phone. Clark watches her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Calling family." She takes a moment to gaze into his eyes before winking at him. "I have a cousin who'll kick my ass if I don't make her a God mother."

Clark throws her a big smile.

It's been the happiest few days of his life, and if it was like this always, he'd welcome it every day for the rest of their lives.

**The End**

**Author's Notes**: I honestly didn't expect this many reviews in such a short period of time, so thank you everyone that's taken the time to say a few words. It's been a lot of fun writing this, and a nice escape from the current status of Smallville. I felt I had to end this, so I ended it on a hopeful note. Like I've said before, deep in its heart, this story is a comedy. LOL! I still have many stories that hasn't made it's way yet, the 2200 Trilogy in particular is just too long and posting it here is too tedious a process. Basically, what I'm saying is that I'm lazy. Thanks again, everyone.


End file.
